The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Alchemist?
by JessTalksAlot
Summary: What happens when Edward wakes up in an unfamiliar place and ends up becoming something thanks to the taboo he had done? Rated T for Ed. Spoiler Alert for those who haven't completed Twilight Princess
1. Chapter 1: Hero meets Alchemist

Key:

"Word" = Talking  
_Word_ = Thoughts, stressed out words, flashbacks, dreams  
**"Word" = **Animal speech

-Link's POV-

It was the day I was to go to Hyrule with a gift, but when I came from herding the rams for Fado, Illia accused me of doing something to hurt Epona! Why would I do that? Of course, the day before I had to chase Malo, Talo, and Beth, who were chasing a monkey, with her so that's most likely how she _scraped_ her knee. It was only a scrape, Illia overreacted, as usual, but then she took Epona, which I wish she didn't but that's Illia for you!

I ran towards my house, which she had headed to, to see Colin in front of me. "Link, Illia just came here with Epona, she looked really mad and was mumbling something about you…"

"She did? Could you-"

"Um… Link, could you ask Talo and Malo to let me see what Illia is so at you mad about?"

I nodded and walked over to the two boys, Talo, the older one, shouted at Colin, "Great job, Colin, you got us into a lot of trouble! Why'd you have to go and tell your dad, or any of our parents for that matter?" He realized I was standing there, "Hey Link, could you let me borrow your wooden sword?"

Ah, the wooden sword, I used it to defend Talo and that monkey from two ugly monsters. "Why should I?" I asked.

"Aw, please? I'll be sure to make sure I don't break it or anything!"

"Fine, knock yourself out…" I handed him the sword and the brothers ran over to the "scarecrow" I used to practice my sword fighting with.

"Thanks, Link, I'll go run ahead and talk to Illia, she might not let me talk if you're with me." I nodded and he ran off, I only walked, looking at the trees that framed the path, in fact, they framed the entire village, but anyway, I just walked on.

I came to the spring where the gate was closed, Colin was standing near them, "Hey, Link, Illia won't let me open the gate for you, so just go around through that tunnel over there." He nodded over to the direction the tunnel's entrance was.

"All right." I went over and crawled through, when I came out Colin and Illia were talking, she spotted me and turned to Epona who neighed when she spotted me.

"You still prefer your master over me, eh?" She and I talked for a bit until the gates to the spring burst open, green creatures riding large pigs flooded into the space, on the back of one, I saw a person. I looked around, as I watched the monsters attack my good friends, I ran to help them, but a pain struck the back of my head and I blacked out.

-Narrator's POV-

Soon as Link had been knocked unconscious, Edward woke up and he started yelling after he realized his wrists were tied together, "Where's Al?! Let me go!!" He thrashed around and fell off the pig. Another monster riding a pig came into the spring, he was large and the pig was blue. He blew a horn and a light appeared in the air, the monsters then dashed off.

Ed placed his hands together and let the alchemy break the rope around them and he pulled the one he discovered on his ankles. Link started to wake up.

-Edward's POV-

I woke up lying on some pig with my wrists and ankles tied, I looked amongst the monsters that I was with but didn't see Al, so a started yelling, "Where's Al!? Let me go!!" I wiggled around in attempt to escape my captor and fell of the pig into the shallow spring below. One blew a horn and they ran off. I used alchemy to get rid of the ropes on my wrists and simply pulled the ones on my ankles off.

It was then I noticed the boy unconscious, he had dirty blond hair and pointed ears, one had a blue earring. He looked poor because of his attire, but I didn't pay any attention to that. He started to wake up. "Hey, you ok?" I asked, and he looked at me.

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Illia and Colin! A girl about my age with my hair color and a little boy with blond hair.

"Sorry, I woke up and those… things ran off, I didn't see any other humans."

The boy stood and started running out of the spring, he seemed to care about them so I decided to help him, so I followed.

We came up to some weird looking wall. A hand came out and grabbed us, pulling us in. I obviously blacked out because I find myself waking up and seeing a wolf being dragged off by some… thing! I tried to call out but all that came from my lips was a dog-like yelp, I realized I was a fox (1). My back oddly had the Alchemist snake and cross design, but anyways, my front right leg and back left leg were missing, I too was dragged off.

-Narrator's POV-

Link woke up and looked around, he looked at his body, now a wolf and saw the chan on his ankle he tried to pull it out of the cuff, but that failed. **"Where am I?"**

**"Hey, you ok?"** Ed asked.

_That voice!_ **"Are you that same boy from before?"**

** "Huh?"**

** "I'm the boy from the spring!"**

** "Oh… I never caught your name…"**

** "My name is Link…"**

** "I'm Edward, but you can call me Ed."**

-End of Chapter-


	2. Chapter 2: Midna

(AN: I'll make this chapter longer, the last one was short because I was being lazy, so here y'all go!)

-Narrator's POV-

Both Edward and Link spoke a bit, Link told Ed about his life, but it got quiet when he asked Ed about his.

**"I have a brother named Alphonse, we're really close, and I don't really enjoy being away from him for even 5 minutes…"** He looked up to see Link paying close attention to every detail of what he was saying, **"Our parents are the best parents you could have, our mom stays at home while our father does work, but they both always make time for us!" **He lied, **"I miss them so much…." **He was mostly referring to Alphonse and their mother.

Link started gnawing on the chain to get it off, after the failed attempt an imp appeared in the cell. A smile on its face, (1) "I found you!" it said in a feminine voice. Both of the boys growled at her. "Eee hee! Do you really want to be growling at me? I was planning on helping you guys out of here if you were nice!" They stopped. "My, you humans are obedient! Oh, but you're not humans anymore are you?" Ed was ready to bite her head off. Her voice annoyed him, like he'd soon be even more annoyed by her (2). His throat rumbled as he growled.

"There's no need to bite, little fox!" She said.

**"Who you calling smaller than a pea?!" **a vein came from his forehead.

Midna obviously didn't understand him, because she continued to speak. She placed her hands near each other; something that looked like red lightning sprang from her hands and broke the chain on Link's ankle.

**"The imp can do alchemy?"**

"Did that surprise you? Eee hee! I bet you're wondering where we are, if you can get out of the cell I'll show you!" She looked at Ed, "You need some limbs..." She repeated what she did before and this time the electricity hit the spots where the legs would be and Twili matter came from the spots and formed into legs.

**"Wow… if I could do that back in Amestris I wouldn't need auto-mail! But Winry's pretty good with this…"**

"You know I can't understand you, little foxy…" Midna giggled. Both dug their ways out from the cell and Midna hopped on Link's back, "I'm gonna help you two because I like you. So come on!"

Annoyance crept through Ed's mind. "Eee hee! Ok, little doggies! Let's go!"

After running around the sewers for a while, learning about their current bodies and how Midna could use her Twili powers to make them jump further and such, they came to the roof. They continued walking towards a tower until they came to a dead-end. "Hey let's go this way!" She flew to a wooden pole, both boys jumped over. She then went to the roof below, followed by the boys, leading to a window into the tallest tower, their destination.

They climbed the stairs and came to a room with a steel door, inside was a bedroom, a girl standing near a window. The girl turned, "Midna!"

"Oh, what an honor, the princess remembered my name!"

"These were the ones you were looking for?"

"Not exactly what I expected, but they're ok, I guess…"

The girl looked at the two, "You were imprisoned? I am sorry…"

"Don't you think we should explain what's going on? … Twilight Princess, Eee hee!"

The girl explained for a bit, sorrow on her face, "You don't have to look so sad! I find it quite enjoyable, what's so bad about it, huh? Eee hee!"

"Midna, this is no time for levity… our time has been cut short, the guard will make his rounds soon…"

With that the group left the room and headed down the stairs, "Wait, no that way…" she looked up at the window they used to enter, they exited.

On the roof Midna got off Link's back, "Well, do you understand where we are now?" she was referring to Zelda mentioning they were in Hyrule, "A promise is a promise, I'll take you where you first came here, but are you forgetting something?" she smiled and transformed into Illia then Colin, both screamed, before returning to herself.

Both nodded, Ed was determined to get back to reality.

"In that case, let's go!" Both Ed and Link became Twili matter and appeared in Ordon Springs.

**"Finally, got away from that nutcase…" **Ed said.

Link chuckled, or at least he looked like he was, but, Midna came out of his shadow, "Did you think I was gone? Eee hee!"

Ed yelped, thinking she heard him, "You're still a fox…" Midna said, "Though you've left the twilight, you're still animals.. Why would that be? Eee hee! See you later!" She went back into Link's shadow.

**"Sh*t…"**

** "Come on…" **The canines headed towards the village as the night grew. She came out of the shadow again.

"So, what next?" Ed growled, was she too proud to think of something? Don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't. Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight. Last time, a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight... but if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone _from_ the twilight...like me! So you really have no choice but to do what I say. Saving your friends and all that... Well, that'll depend on your actions... because you never can trust words, you know. Right now, I want a sword and shield that'll suit me. You do understand me, don't you? Eee hee hee! So, what do you plan to do? While you're here dawdling, the twilight continues to expand. Come on! Hurry it up!

On arrival a monster looking like the ones who kidnapped Illia and Colin, was patrolling in front of Link's house. Both of the boys attacked and the monster was killed.

They started heading towards the town, but a voice stopped them, **"Hey, thanks for killing those monsters…" **it was a squirrel, **"Be careful if you're going into town, those monsters came and kidnapped the children so it's all a mess!"**

They walked around the village for a bit and saw Jaggle and Bo talking, so they walked over. "Oh about that shield!"

"Hey not so loud!"

"I checked while we were talking."

Bo spotted Link, "No use! Monster!" both men ran away.

**"Well that was lame…"** Ed stated

A dog ran over to them, **"Were you trying to listen to them? Do you understand human words? Wow! I can't understand a single thing when I try to listen to them! If you sneak up on them I bet you'll be able to hear more… oh here they come!"**

Both Edward and Link hid in the grass.

"You think they're gone?"

"I think they scattered… now we gotta hurry before the monsters find us! You go into your house and get the shield and I'll go to Rusl's to get the sword we were to present to Hyrule. And hurry, I'll have to look for the kids for Rusl, he's too injured!"

"Gotcha, mayor, I'll run and get the shield."

Bo spotted Link yet again, "Hoo! No time, run!"

Midna came out of the shadow; "Look!" the window in Jaggle's house was open. "This village is full of idiots. So… we should jump in there, but from where?" She reentered Link's shadow.

Link walked across the bridge and the torch lighted suddenly. "M-MONSTER!" the man shouted, he blew on a reed and a hawk came, it attacked Link.

**"Run!"**

-End of Chapter-

**Footnotes:**

(1): Midna isn't very feminine looking so it'd be confusing for them until they heard her talking

(2): Future reference, Ed will not be too great of a pal with Midna


	3. Chapter 3: Faron Woods

Link walked across the bridge and the torch lighted suddenly. "M-MONSTER!" the man shouted, he blew on a reed and a hawk came, it attacked Link.

**"Run!"**

Wolf and fox ran as they escaped sight, a cat walked up to them, **"Where you attacked by that hawk? No offence, but you are no match for him! I'm sorry about that man; he's my masters…" **she paused, **"Husband… You smell like the ranch hand, Link so I trust you! And Foxie Loxie over here is just hanging out with you, so I'll trust him too…"**

** "How are we supposed to get the shield then…" **Link asked.

** "You could sneak up on him and scare him!"**

**"Ooh! Devious! I like it!" **Ed said, he'd of been smirking if he was human.

Midna came from Link's shadow, "Let's jump up there…" she flew to a rooftop and both jumped up. Link hopped across a few pillars and behind the man.

The man turned to face him, "YAH!" he turned and jumped into the water.

"Come on, doggies!" She went to a plank holding the water-wheel up and was followed by the two. They jumped through the open window.

Inside the house, they spotted the shield; Midna came out of Link's shadow, "Found it! Found it! Eee hee!" she went to the ledge of the loft and link hopped up, followed by Ed, who stood on the sill of a window up there.

Link rammed into the wall and knocked the shield down, he picked it up and Midna tied it to his back. "It looks kinda… cheap…"

When they jumped out of the window that Ed had been standing on, they landed in the water making a large splash noise, off in the distance, without their knowledge, Rusl had heard them.

"Did you hear that? The children couldn't have returned, could they? I must go and search for them, you go inside! I have left the sword that was to be given to Hyrule on the couch, give it to the mayor if he comes for it."

"But, Darling, your injuries!"

Edward started running along the path, behind Link, **"How can you walk so fast?!" **out of nowhere a torch was swung at him.

"Back, beast!!"

**"Bah, I don't care if you're injured; I'm getting that sword and getting my body back!" **He bit Rusl's ankle, **"Link, I'll distract him and you go get the sword!"**

Link nodded and ran towards the house.

Rusl managed to knock Ed off Midna decided that she'd stay to help Ed and she made the Twili limbs fad away and he fell. When Rusl realized he was just a fox he calmed down and patted his head, seeing he was injured and thought he was probably scared. Link exited the house and ran past the two; Midna gave Ed his Twili limbs once again and jumped on Link's back. He followed close behind.

They were walking the path towards the bridge into the woods, but a voice called. "Wait…" The two looked over, it came from the springs. "Come into my … spring!" They did as they were told.

"You have… been transformed… by the shadow…"

"Come to me…" They walked closer to the waterfall where the voice was coming from, but suddenly the thing that appeared when the monsters came became red "A shadow being approaches, beware…" an ugly monster came from it.

They killed it and it dispersed into Twili matter, floating up to the portal it came from, and the portal became its former blue color. Suddenly, the water appeared to have something dropped into it and a ball of light rose from it, a shining goat came from it.

"O, brave youths… I am the one of the four spirits that were sent down by the gods to protect Hyrule. I am Ordona. That beast was going to take my light.

My brethren have already had their light stolen. The entire kinda has been reduced to a world of darkness. The blight will not stop with Hyrule, soon, the entire world of light will be under the power of the King of Twilight," The spirit said, "To save this land from the King of Twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits that have lost their light must be revived."

**"How can we save the world when we're only beasts?" **Ed asked.

"If you revive the light spirit, there, you may find the means to regain your former state of being." The spirit returned to an orb and sank back into the water.

**"Come on, Ed…" **The boys exited the spring and headed towards Faron. They came to the wall from before… the one they had been pulled through.

Midna came from Link's Shadow, "Look… the Faron woods you know so well are now covered in Twilight… You may not be able to return here, so, want me to take you into the twilight?" the two nodded and Midna went through the Curtain of Twilight. An orange hand came out and pulled the two in. When they entered Midna hopped on Link's back. She had the shield on her face and was holding the sword wrong. "So these are the things you use in your world?"

She swung the sword around, nearly taking their heads off. "Do you think this can slay monsters?!" She sighed. "Well, I won't use these, but I'll keep them for you. Anyways, a promise is a promise, I trust you enough to help. In exchange for my help, I need you to get a few things for me. I can't explain now, but it'll be easy… trust me" A quiet, ghostly, moan-like sound came from ahead of them, "Hear that? That's the lamentation of lightless light spirit… Where in the world could it be? Eee hee!"

They walked along the path when they were suddenly blocked in and a red portal appeared, dropping 3 Shadow Beasts. "Oh great, we're penned in again! You can handle these guys yourself, right? See you!" She flew over to the side of the pen.

When the two boys "killed" two of the Shadow Beasts, the third shrieked and the other two stood.

"What's the hold up? If you leave the last one alive he'll just scream and revive the others! Just concentrate and I'll expand the energy field, enclose all the enemies in it and then relax, I'll do the rest!"

Link did as he was told and soon the Beasts were dead and there was a blue portal above them.

The two canines walked forward and saw a spring with a slight light floating above it, Link walked closer while Ed stood at the edge of the spring. He saw something that looked like a plant appear before Link, he picked it up and walked to Ed, **"We need to kill insects and collect tears of light."**

"**K…"**

They quickly scavenged the forest for the insects that had the tears of light in them, when they had finished both started to glow and they appeared at the spring.

Midna was now a shadow floating above the water, reclining on the air, "Aw, being in twilight was fun! Oh well, see you later!" She jumped out of her position and went into Link's shadow. Suddenly what had happened before with Ordona started, but instead of a goat, an ape of some kind appeared and was holding the orb in its hands. "I am Faron, one of the spirits who dwell in Hyrule. I use the power of the gods to protect this forest. O brave youths." Ed was smiling, his entire posture was saying "I'm awesome" "In a land of twilight, where spirits roam, you were transformed into a gentle and powerful beast, that was a sign. A sign that the power of the chosen rest in you. I still wonder as to why someone who has committed such a sin would be chosen, but the gods have favor in you, Edward…" The spirit looked at Link, "Look at your awakened form."

Link looked down at what he was wearing; it was the famous green tunic that many heroes before him wore.

"You're name is Link, chosen by the gods. Brave warriors, there is a dark power that rests in the temple in these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits locked it away. Because of its nature, it should never be touched by those who dwell in the light. But this world weeps under a mantle of shadows, so there is no other choice. If you seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forests depths."

"What do you mean by such a sin?"

"O, young Edward, there is no need to answer that, I believe you know very well what I mean." The spirit faded away and the orb sunk back into the water.

Midna came out of Link's shadow, "So you're the Chosen Hero and all! I wonder why that spirit hate's you so much, Eddie. Eee hee! What a shame. I mean, wouldn't you rather wonder as a spirit like the others, totally unaware of what's going on? Eee hee hee! So are you going to that forest temple? Well I was on my way there as well! There's a large possibility those people you're looking for are in there. You might find a way out of this land, too, Eddie! Well, let's go!" she went back into Link's shadow and they were off to the Forest Temple.

-End of Chapter-

AN: Hope you liked this chapter, decided not to leave it as a cliffhanger, so plz review, it helps me think :D!


	4. Chapter 4: Forest Temple

They walked towards the gate in front of the cave that led to the path they wanted to go. "It's still closed?" Ed asked

"Coro probably closed it; I'll go get the key from him."

"Wait… it's getting kinda late, shouldn't we go rest a bit before going in and fighting whatever's in there?"

"You have a point."

_Yay I get to sleep!_ Ed cheered in his thoughts.

"But we gotta get whatever's in there now so we can go find the kids and Illia."

"Bah… why can't they wait a bit longer?"

"Ed…" Link pinched the bridge of his nose

"Fine…" Ed walked to the man with an afro sitting on some rock.

"Hello may I help you? Oh! The Ordonian! Couldn't recognize you in that new get-up. Things have been a little rough lately, so watch your step. There were these monsters, so I closed up the path to the temple. But you, guy, you want to get back there, eh? You do look geared up for it so I'll give you the key. Oh yeah, here's some lantern oil, you'll need a lot since there's a lot of fog on the other side of that cave." Coro handed them the key and bottle of lantern oil and the blondes walked to the gate.

"Link I haven't been too honest about my family or my past for that matter."

"I know."

"What?"

"You don't act like someone with a happy life. They're usually spoiled and lazy, not to mention tall."

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT?!"

"Calm down, Ed, take that rage out on our enemies, not me."

Link took out his lantern while they walked through the cave. When they reached the exit a monkey came and snatched it up with a stick.

Midna came out of Link's shadow, "Great job, smart one! While you were staring off into La la land that monkey stole your lantern! I think I'd rather have short stuff be the hero of time! Looks like we'll have to follow her…" Instead of Link's shadow, she went into Ed's.

The monkey led them through the fog, the only time they stopped was to kill anything that tried to attack when they got to the other side she dropped the lantern and ran off. "Coro was right I did need a lot of oil…" He said, picking up the now empty lantern. He took out the lantern oil and put it in the lantern. "Let's go, Ed."

They walked along the path, the sun had set and it was dark, they walked over to the bridge-like thing that led to the temples exit. A golden colored wolf stood in their way.

"Look, err… wolf; we need to get through so move along!" Ed said, trying to get it to move. Suddenly the wolf crouched down to pounce and landed on Link, the wolf vanished and Link lay unconscious. "Link? Hey, buddy, wake up!" Ed sighed and sat by his friend, poking him with a random stick he found laying on the ground. After a few seconds Link's eyes opened.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Wolf attacked you and then you were on the ground. Let's get in there and get out so I can sleep!"

Link chuckled and followed Ed. The entrance was covered by a web, Link burnt it with his lantern and the two walked in.

Inside it was dark and there was a path to a platform with vines growing on the side. At the end of the path was the monkey that had helped them get across. "Hey, isn't that…"

Ed had already run up ahead and killed the monsters that were guarding the cage and he used alchemy to break it. The monkey climbed up the vines and Midna came out of Ed's shadow, "Hey! Isn't that the monkey who stole your lantern, Link? Looks like she's beckoning you…"

"Well, we're not gonna get anywhere just standing here…" Ed said. He grabbed a vine and climbed up. Link followed.

"Hey, wait for me!" Midna shouted, for they left her down at the bottom. She flew up and went into Link's shadow. They entered a room with a platform in the middle, it had for unlit torches, and a few jars and a chest hanging from some webbing.

"I'm gonna light these other torches, it's kinda dark in here…" Link said. He lit them and 3 stairs came from the ground. Just then a spider came down in front of them, threatening to attack them, the monkey ducked for cover.

Ed transmuted his arm to a blade and quickly killed it. After the spider was killed, the monkey ran up the stairs that came up and started beckoning them to follow, so they did.

They went through the door. It lead to an outdoors area with a bridge. The monkey ran across when another one, it was more of an ape, appeared and threw a boomerang that cut the ropes holding the bridge up. The bridge broke in half and fell. "Hey!!" Ed shouted at the ape. The monkey climbed up and ran to the door.

Midna came out of Link's shadow, "What just happened? Was that some monkey fight? Oh no, we can't go any farther, might as well go back…" Midna sighed, "I don't know what's going on, but it looks like she wants to take you somewhere, so I guess you should follow her."

The monkey led them into the room they were formerly in. It ran to a rope hanging between the middle platform and another leading to a door. It jumped up and hung upside down by its feet. "Might as well do what she wants…" Link stated, he jumped to the monkey and grabbed its hands. He swung back and forth and jumped again. He landed on the other side.

"I'm not sure the monkey will be able to hold me…"

"She could hold me with all the junk I have, I'm sure she'll be fine…"

"Fine…" Ed did the same as Link did before.

They went through the door. It led into a dark tunnel; they first went to the left. Some sort of bug came out of the ground and startled Ed who shoved his foot into it. It rolled backwards in a ball and blew up, leaving Ed covered in soot. There were a few jars behind it. "People usual put random things inside jars, so let's see what's in there…" Link told the alchemist and broke the jars, some bird-lady-thing popped out of one.

"What the hell's a Chimera doing here?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry if I frightened you…"She said, "I am not a Chimera, but an entirely different race, my name is Oocoo!" She smiled up at the two, "Oh, gracious where are my manners! Thank you for helping me. I've been looking for something, in here, you see. Gracious, yes! You must need something in here too, am I correct? Shall we try working together, fellow adventurers?"

"What can you do?"

"You may not think I look like much, but I can be quite helpful. I can even warp you out of here if you want! So don't think of me as a burden. Now, let's get started!"

-End of Chapter-


	5. Chapter 5: Delivery for the Adventurers

They went through the door. It led into a dark tunnel; they first went to the left. Some sort of bug came out of the ground and startled Ed who shoved his foot into it. It rolled backwards in a ball and blew up, leaving Ed covered in soot. There were a few jars behind it. "People usual put random things inside jars, so let's see what's in there…" Link told the alchemist and broke the jars, some bird-lady-thing popped out of one.

"What the hell's a Chimera doing here?!" Ed jumped back as he shouted, waving a pointed finger at the creature.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I frightened you…"She said, "I am not a Chimera, but an entirely different race, my name is Oocoo!" She smiled up at the two, "Oh, gracious where are my manners! Thank you for helping me. I've been looking for something, in here, you see. Gracious, yes! You must need something in here too, am I correct? Shall we try working together, fellow adventurers?"

"What can you do?"

"You may not think I look like much, but I can be quite helpful. I can even warp you out of here if you want! So don't think of me as a burden. Now, let's get started!"

"Could you take us out now?"

"Why do you want to go outside, Ed?"

"We're obviously not going anywhere with decent places to by good food, so we'll need to pack some food from Ordon."

"Good thinking, Ed!"

Midna came out of Link's shadow, "Hey! Who cares about food, huh? We need to get something in here. Or do you want to never see your friends again?"

"Midna, why don't I go out, I am the faster one after all." Ed said.

"Fine.."

"Yes, yes… now leave it to me!" Some floating head thing came out from behind her. "Allow me to introduce you to my son, Oocoo Jr.! Anytime you want to come back to this spot from outside, ask him. If you just want to meet me at the entrance rather than warping here, just go there and I'll meet you there! Now, bon voyage you two!"

Oocoo Jr. started flying around Ed. Suddenly he vanished and appeared outside.

He walked until he reached the area with the purple fog. "I'll just transmute this, I guess!" He did the whole procedure for his transmutations and he made a bridge from the ground so he wouldn't have to walk through. When he made it to the other side he started to run towards the village.

-0-0-0-

After a few hours or so, Ed warped back and ran to a door and saw Link come out with a boomerang in his hand. "Cool boomerang, let's go find whatever Midna wants us to find!" Ed said, showing his disintrest.

They went through the rest of the temple and came to a room where 7 monkies. When they saw the two they climbed up a tree and started to hang upside down by there feet, making a chain, the only monkey not holding another monky's feet was at the bottom.

"Should we jump across?"

"I'm not sure, Link…"

Link had already jumped to the monkeys who were swinging back and forth, he let go and landed on the other side. "Come on, Ed!"

Ed gulped and jumped, nearly missing the monkey, and swung to the other side and landed as gracefully as Link had. They walked to the large door and Link inserted the odd looking Big Key and the lock fell and the door opened.

Inside was a pool of purple liquid. They walked forward and two plant heads came out of the water, threatening to bite at them. Link used the boomerang to send the bug-bombs into their mouths.

When they had thought they won, a larger, uglier, plant-thing came out of the liquid and roared at them.

"Geez that thing is damn ugly!"

"Nice choice of words, Ed…"

The larger of the monkeys came out of a window-like thing. It swung across and revealed a bomb-bug.

Link targeted it with his boomerang and it hit the monster square in the… face? It fell forward and Ed started slashing at the eye in its mouth that seemed to be its weak spot.

After killing it, the liquid became clear water and the plant-thing exploded into Twili Matter. It floated around until suddenly heading towards the two and forming into what looked like it'd be a part of Midna's mask thing.

Midna came out of Link's shadow. "Eee hee! Well done! That's… what I was looking for. That's a fused shadow. It's what the light spirit called dark power… Do you remember what it said? How it said you have to defeat the power of the King of Shadows? Could it really be that easy? Is that all there is too it? Eee hee hee! There are a total of 3 fused shadows; I think the other light spirits have the other two. If you want to know what a fused shadow is… you'll just have to find those other two! I guess you better do your best to find them, huh? Eee hee hee! Let's go!" She floated over to the side and created a portal.

The boys entered the portal and Midna took them to the Spirit's spring. -insert Spirit's talking about Eldin here-

"That's better! Searching should be much easier now. Eee hee! But… you feel the need to help the other light spirits, don't you? Well, don't worry. When you two are beasts again I'll take care of you. The first thing you need to do is find the land covered in twilight. Once you do, I'll help you. Eee hee hee hee! See you later!" She reentered Link's shadow.

"Ok, Ed, let's go."

They walked through the woods and past Coro (the man who gives you the lantern and sells lantern oil) and out onto Hyrule field.

"We'll get there faster if we run…" Link stated bluntly.

"Ok! But I'm pretty quick, so try to keep up." Ed said with one of his goofy smiles and took off.

Link followed close behind until a yell was heard. "Heeeeeey!" They looked towards the direction of the shouting and a man in what looked like his underclothes came running towards them. "Go no further! There is a black wall up ahead that blocks the way! I thought I would deliver a few letters, but it seems impossible."

"what are you, the mail man?" Ed said with a chuckle.

"Why yes I am! But I'm more commonly known as the postman! Now that I've introduced myself, take this letter! Well, my business is concluded! Onward to my mail!" He started to run off making a hep hoop noise as he ran.

"Let's see what the letter says…" Link said and he opened it,

_About Mail Delivery_

_If I have a letter for you, I will approach you at high speed! Please do not _

_flee!_

"Ok, let's move on…" Ed said ran the direction the post man came.

-End of Chapter-


	6. Chapter 6: Gorons and Horses

(AN: I figured I'd update this story after the LotR one since it's the most faved/alerted, so here you all go!)

-Narrator's POV-

The two reached the Curtain of Twilight, much faster than all three of them had assumed. Ed looked at Link, as if he would make Midna appear. Link rolled his eyes and Midna came from _Ed's_ shadow giggling. "That was closer than I thought!" She looked at the black wall, "You know what this is, you remember right? If you set just one of your little feet in there you could be those animals again. Let's see how long it'll take until you can return to your human bodies! Eee hee!" She went into the wall and her hair in the shape of a hand roughly pulled the two through.

On the other side, Ed turned into a fox, Link stood, but suddenly became a wolf. Ed smirked... or would have if he were human and scampered ahead before he could be pinned by Midna on his back. "Oh how lovely it is!" She stated, "Don't you love the black clouds of twilight? I feel so much more at ease here... and you looks so much better like this you two! Without those dusty clothes and Edward's a normal size for what he is now!"

**"Who you calling so small he needs a ladder to-! I'm not gonna finish that sentance..."**

** "Ed..."** Link sweatdropped and ran ahead.

**"Hey!"** Ed folowed closely behind and the two walked up to a wooden stick... broken in half. Link seemed surprised and sniffed it.

**"The kids have been this way..."** Ed sniffed it too, the scent trail revealed to his... nose?

**"This way!"** He said, running forward, Link close behind. They came near a gap where a bridge should've been, instead, it was gone, and three Shadow Beasts wandering nearbye. The two took them quickly out and Midna stared at the space where the bridge wasn't.

"This is strange... where's the bridge?" She looked around. "Those Shadow Beasts must've done something with it... Link!" She made a map appear and drew different symbols on it. "Each of the spots we killed Shadow Beasts at have portals...that's right, I said portals..." She pointed to the Faron Woods. "It must be here!" She said. "Pick one of the portals you wanna go through and I'll take you!"

Ed placed his paw on one and he soon became Twili matter, rising into the sky, followed by Link, who also became Twili matter and rose into the sky. When they appeared in Faron, Ed's legs had vanished. **"Where's my legs?"**

**"They probably only appear in the Twili realm...."**

** "So what do I do? Sit on here on my butt?"**

** "Yes."**

** "You're cruel!"**

Midna floated over to what looked like a bridge, "Found it! So, do you two wanna take it to it's place, or stay here like sitting ducks?" She giggled and did what she did to Ed to create the legs of Twili matter. The bridge dissappeared along with the boys and Midna.

Back in the Eldin Province, the bridge materialized and dropped into place and the three landed on it.

"Let's get going!" She said, patting Link on the back where she was sitting.

**"If you're friends are there maybe Alphonse will be there..."**

** "Who?"**

** "My brother..."**

** "I see..." **They came up to a gate with two monsters turned Twili behind it.

"Why are those things here? That gate looks pretty elaborate... what are they trying to keep out? Or in?"

**"Ed!"** Link dug his way under the gate, followed by his Amestrian companion. They killed the two monsters and started down the path in front of them. At the end of the path was a village with a spirit spring on the side. Link went to get the locations of the insects with the droplets of water and the container for them. They walked around for a bit 'til Midna flew towards a tree.

"There's bugs in this building right? There may be an opening up here! Come on!" The two shot up to her and then to the roof. They walked around sniffing around until Ed broke through covered hole.

Inside was a group the turquoise flames that signified the spirits inside. Ed honed his senses and saw the kids and another girl surrounding a man with long hair, another man stood looking out a window, Link and Midna jumped down the hole **"Alphonse?" **Ed said, confusing Colin for his younger brother. When he realized his mistake and stepped back looking down.

**"These are them... with a few extra people... but it's them..." **Link said.

The man at the window began talking, "Cripes! I don't see those black brutes anywhere! They gotta be hiding somewhere, waiting for their helpless little prey to come out! Then they'll feast!

**"We killed them idiot..."** Ed stated.

"We are safe as long as we remain in here..."

"Oh yeah? I wonder if those monsters agree with you, they sure didn't seem impressed by my bombs! How long do you think we can hold this sanctuary to beasts that strong? Once they attack, it's over! Remember that girl from the General Store? Just one of those things attacked her and a whole team of villagers went to save her, but when they got there, there were two monsters! That means if get attacked we'll be-"

"BARNES!"

**"So this Zant fellow is changing them into Shadow Beasts... just like that bastard of a father, Shou..."**

** "Who?"**

** "He turned his daughter into a chimera... I'm almost happy he's dead..."**

"Look, Renado, all I'm saying is it's too risky here, too! Ain't you got some place we can hide?"

"There is a cellar..."

"_What? _You gotta cellar? Where's the entrance?" the man, supposedly Barnes, said, crawling over towards the other man, supposedly Renado.

"The entrance is designed to open when all the candles in this room are lit..."

Barnes grabbed a stick and lit a candle near a totem pole, "I wouldn't do that..." The extra girl said, "When father instructed me to secure the cellar I saw insects like the beasts outside." She said, wiggling her fingers to show bugs.

Beth covered her face crying, "Don't cry, Beth, it'll be ok! Link is coming to save us... I can feel it!"

_Why does she remind me so much of Winry?_ Ed asked himself. "These kids knew you'd come to save them, Link! What a hero! How sad, to sit in front of someone and not be noticed at all. Eee hee!" Midna said, "You are the Chosen Hero of the Gods, Link... that and only that is what keeps you from turning into a spirit, or worse... a Shadow Beast."

_But what about me?_

"No one knows what you've done! You may have to toil in the obscurity forever! Eee hee! Don't worry you two, Princess Zelda chose this. So now let's go to light those candles, my Lonely Heroes. Eee Hee!"

Link lifted the lit stick in his mouth and ran along the wall where the candles came, he ran around the room until each candle was lit. The totem pole in the center of the room moved and the two beasts leapt in. After killing the insects and escaping the cellar, they killed off the rest of the insects, when they killed the last one, and Link 'sung' at a whistling stone (1). They appeared near the springs once again. A large, golden bird appeared, a golden orb of light sat (floated?) at it's feet. "I am Eldin." It said, "One of the four Light Spirits that watch over Hyrule. O great heroes chosen by the gods... The dark power you seek is inside the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers. But these grounds are already defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil. You must cleanse those grounds." The spirit vanished.

"This is great..." Ed stated.

"Link?"

-Ed's POV-

After being told the location of the next fused shadow, a voice of a youner boy called out, "Link?" I turned around and saw a small blonde boy wearing an outfit like the one I first saw Link in. Beside him was another boy with brown hair about his age and a younger one with brown hair and a chubby face. Beside them was a girl with short brown hair and a pink and white outfit. Behind them was a black haired girl and man in what looked like something an Ishbalan would wear and a man behind them with red hair and glasses with a little potbelly.

"Colin..."

"Hahaha! See Beth! I told you Lind would come!" The older brunette boy said to the girl, supposedly Beth.

"Who's this with you, Link?" Colin asked.

"My name's Edward!" I said with a smile, I bent down with my hands on my knees.

"Link.... you're the one from Ordon these children spoke of, am I correct?" the black haired man said.

"Yes..." Link replied with a nod.

"We are well met! I am Renado this is...." He looked towards the read haired man who smiled sheepishly, " This is my daughter, Luda.." He said, placing a hand on the girl beside him.

"Those beasts took us and left us to die.... Mr. Renado came to save us!"

"At first, I couldn't believe they had come from such a distant place such as the Ordona Province."

"We don't remember much... We just got captured and ever scince... it's been like a...."

"A nightmare..." The brunette finished.

I stepped away for a second. These were only kids and they were going through the worst of it... or at least it'd seem that way if Human Transmutation didn't exist... I heard something about taking the kids back to Ordon and something about Gorons and the conversation stopped, Ed was running towards the mountains nearbye.

"Hey! Link, wait up!" I said, running behind him.

-0-0-0-

The mountains were a dusty orange and the path had very little plants. We came to a high cliff. Before, Midna helped us get up, but now all we could do was use the fencing put on the side to climb up. Link went up first then me. When we started walking forward one of the men made of rock, I believe are Goron, yelled at us, "No humans are aloud beyond here!" He shouted. He rolled into a ball and knocked Link off, backing up he prepared to knock me off but I jumped down before he could. From above he spoke, "A weak spirit is no match for the might of the Gorons!" He boasted, "Do you understand me, human? Then away with you!"

"Why I ought to kick his ass..."

"Ed..." Link hung his head pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What?"

"Nothing.... let's go ask the shamen if there is anyway to get through there.."

"Fine..." I walked ahead of him down the path we had come from, when we got to the exit of the path, Renado was walking towards us.

"Ah, how fortunate you're in one piece..." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw you two heading up into the mountains. The once peacful Gorons won't let anyone pass through into the mountains. It's far to dangerous to venture there without the proper knowledge of how to get through."

"How would we do that?" Link asked.

"In the Ordona Province is a man named Bo. You probably know him as your Mayor, Link. He's earned the trust of the Gorons and has been aloud free passage. Please let him know the children are safe. Of course you could bring them with you, but we cannot keep them safe from the monsters on the road without a cart and hourse. I think it'd be best if you to return to Ordon and tell their parents that they are safe. I am sure Bo will tell you how to win over the Goron's trust."

Link nodded and we started walking towards the opposite side of the village. "How will we get out without the gate key or a horse to jump the gate?"

"You can use that wierd magic of yours."

"It's called Alchemy... and it's not as simple as that... actually, it is, but I don't want to end up with more enemys than I already have because I ruined something special to them."

Link's eyes suddenly widened and he turned to look behind us, and there was a brown horse racing towards us with monsters on it's back. The creatures fell off and we jumped out of the way of the rampaging horse. I looked around and saw Link jump onto its back, "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe!" Surprisingly, he managed not to fall off and the horse calmed down. He pat its neck saying, "Good girl" and "I missed you, Epona."

"Epona?"

"Those monsters took my horse too. This is her."

"Oh well... help me on!" He reached his hand down and I grabbed it, pulling myself onto the horse behind Link.

"Hold on!"

"What do you think I'm gonna do?"

The horse started running and jumped over the gate and we were out on the field we had come from. Soon we were in the Faron woods and then the Ordona province, and soon Ordon. We hopped off of the horse... or Epona, and walked into town. I got a few stares, but that was it. "Ed, after I get the information out of Mayor Bo, we're gonna tell the other villagers that the kids are safe."

"Fine with me." We walked over a small bridge I glared down at the water since I probably wasn't gonna be doing anything with it soon since my metal limbs would make me sink. The mayor spotted us.

"Ho! Link is that you?" He asked, then looked at me. "Who's this?"

"Edward Elric, nice to meet you." I stated, "I've been helping Link here out with some things."

"Then you are a friend. Um... come inside!" He motioned us to follow him into the building he was standing by and we did.

Inside Link told him about the kids and he started asking about a girl named Illia, supposedly his daughter and Link looked away. "Oh... I see... But I guess I should think of all 5 of the kids instead of just my own."

"Hey, you're a better dad than mine!" I let slip past my lips.

"But I thought your father was some great person like you said." Link stated.

"Well.... uh... I lied, truth is he walked out on us when we were little and it's been a while since I've seen him..."

Link nodded, "I guess that'd be something you wouldn't like to talk about... um... Mayor Bo... we have some buisness with the Gorons that we need to attend to..."

"And you came here to learn how to earn their trust, am I right?"

"Yes.."

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you both gotta promise to keep it secret."

"All right!" We said in unison.

"Ok, follow me..."

-End of Chapter-

(AN: OK! Review/Fave/Alert and I'll get to the next chapter :D)

**1: that's what I call those stones you howl at for the hero's shade.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Goron Mines

(AN: Note: Link went to the wolf in the chapter before, just didn't write it.)

_ "And you came here to learn how to earn their trust, am I right?"_

_ "Yes.."_

_ "Ok, I'll tell you, but you both gotta promise to keep it secret."_

_ "All right!" We said in unison._

_ "Ok, follow me..."_

-Narrator's POV-

Bo led the two into a room that had less lighting than the rest of the house and in the center was a platform used for sumo wrestling. "All right, lucky for Link, the basics of sumo wrestling is the same as he uses for goat wrangling, but for Edward on the other hand, I may need to explain." Ed rolled his eyes and Bo began to talk, "If you're gettin' in a sumo match, chances are you're in an arena like this. The first fella to push his foe outside the arena wins. Step forward and grab your foe with A. Strike a fleein' foe with and sidestep an attackin' foe. Three techniques, all of 'em pretty basic. Master all three and you'll be shovin' folks out of the arena in no time, lad! ...So, there you go: the basics of sumo."

"All right... so are we gonna spar or not?" The Elric asked.

"Yes, of course! First we'll change... then spar." He walked off to change and Link removed his shirt.

"So, I should basically do what you're doing, eh Link?"

"Yes..."

"All right..." Ed took off his coat and jacket, revealing his Auto Male arm, then his tank top. (AN: squeal if you're a fangirl and picturing this xD)

"So that's why you don't have legs when you're in the twili realm... but what about the back leg?"

"That's Auto-Male too"

"Auto-Male?" Link asked, tossing off his boots, as Ed did.

"Prosthetic limbs." Just then Bo walked in.

"All right, boys, Link can spar first, then Edward here." They nodded. Bo obviously didn't notice the Auto-Male because he didn't mention it and got into the arena.

They stood in a position that seemed appropriate and began the wrestling. Link swiftly defeated the larger man. "Hoo! Well done! Now, Edward?" He took a good look at him before tilting his head. "Is that a metal boot you're wearing?"

"Um... no... that's my foot..."

"It is?" Ed nodded. "Very well. Let's begin."

Ed quickly defeated Bo and the three put their clothes back on. They walked into the living room-like-room and Bo gave Link his metal boots, "You'll get toppled over without these."

"All right."

"And Edward, be careful with those metal limbs of yours inside the mines, there a few magnetic things and I don't want a friend of Link's getting stuck."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself plenty." Ed said with a smile.

"I'll be seeing you! Be sure to tell me when you find my little girl, ok?"

"All right!"

-0-0-0-

-Ed's POV-

After telling the rest of the villagers where the kids were, we got onto Link's horse, Epona and went back to Kakariko.

When we arrived we witnessed a Bulbin running off with Colin, and in what looked like a rage, Link charged towards the other exit, causing me to fall of Epona and roll to the side. "Link!"

He just kept moving forward and I tried to stand... the ankle joint in my Auto-Male had been snapped. Thank god I can't feel anything in that leg, or else I'd be screaming bloody murder. Anyways. I looked around and looked at a hand extended out to me. It was Renado. I took his hand and he helped me up and took me to what looked like an inn and I sat on one of the beds.

"I'll get Barnes to look at this for you... this is an odd thing, seeing people with metal limbs."

"Well, you learn to live with it. Just the process of getting them attached can make a grown man scream... It usually takes 3 years to adjust to them constantly... I did it in 1."

"Then it is good we have you on our side." The shaman smiled at me and went to get the man known as Barnes.

It turns out Barnes is pretty good with Auto-Male mechanics, for a bomb maker. He fixed my ankle up pretty quick, and it was done soon as Link returned with Colin. He brought him over to the springs, which had healing abilities. A few of the kids sprinkled some of the water on his face, which I laughed at. We sat in a circle around him, waiting for him to wake up.

His eyes slowly blinked open and he looked around. "Link? Everyone's ok?" He smiled, "Good..."

"You gave us a real scare..."

"I'm sorry... Beth are you mad? For... you know... shoving you?" She shook her head and he looked towards the others, "I... I think I finally understand.. what my dad meant when he wanted me to be strong, like you." He lifted his hand up, "He didn't mean like lifting stuff, but being brave... You saved me didn't you?" My green clad friend nodded. "You... You can do anything... You and Edward can do something to help the Gorons in the mines too, Link." His mouth opened again to talk, but he fell unconscious, the kids around us tried to lift him, but Renado picked him up, carrying him to the inn.

"So, Link, you ready?"

"Yeah..."

We walked down the road and up the mountain path and up the cliff the Goron had pushed us down from. Link quickly pulled on the boots Bo had given him and we started walking towards the Goron, "So you're back for more? You will not pass!" He began rolling towards us, when he neared, Link grabbed him until he slowed his spinning, and then tossed the Goron behind us.

"That was easy..." I said with a laugh.

As we continued into the mountain, we repeated what Link had done to a few more Gorons, then we arrived in the central area of the mountain. The ground began to shake, and soon, large lava boulders, and I say boulders because those cannot be rocks, started falling from the sky. A huge one nearly hit us and the shaking calmed and the rocks stopped. Midna came out of Link's shadow, "Wow! This looks dangerous... Is this the traditional Death Mountain greeting? Eee hee!" She went back into his shadow and we managed to use the Gorons to get inside the mountain.

We entered a room that looked similar to the one in Bo's house, it was just a bit bigger and the coloring slightly different. A large amount of Gorons were their and began to roll when someone called out, "Hey!" An older looking Goron came out of doorway on the other side of the room.

"Are these young ones such imposing enemies that you must all gang up on them? I think not, Little Brothers."

"And you are?"

"I am a Goron elder, little human. I am called Gor Coron. Because of certain...circumstances, I must lead the Goron tribe in place of Darbus, our tribal patriarch. Tell me, little human, do you come from the village below? You have done well to come this far. You are strong...for a human. However, the mines beyond here are sacred to my tribe. Outsiders are not allowed. Unless..." Gor smiled at the two of us."I could make an exception...but you would have to beat me in a contest of power. Are you willing to try, little humans?"

"No duh!" I shouted.

"Ed..."

"Very well! Little Brothers, which human shall I fight?"

"The tall one!"

"No the short one!"

"Yeah the shortie!"

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU WANNA SQUISH LIKE AN ANT!"

"We said no such thing!"

"Very well, little humans, the one in red will fight me."

"And if I lose?"

"Your friend in green will have to fight, and you won't be aloud passage. Until the patriarch has calmed."

"Ok!"

The two of us sumoed for several minutes, longer than 20 minutes, but shorter than 30. Soon, I had knocked Coron out of the ring. He stood and smiled, "Young warrior... You have a strong will...and sharp eyes. Fine traits... Want to see how well you can use them?" He said, "You have seen it, I would bet...The mountain, erupting without pause... When the mountain began to rage, all four of us elders and Darbus, our patriarch, went inside to investigate its anger. We have a treasure that was entrusted to us by the spirits, and we must protect it. Do you understand? But the moment Darbus reached out and touched the treasure...everything went wrong. He collapsed...and before our very eyes transformed into an unspeakable monster! He began to rage through the mines, trailing ruin behind him...and the eruptions grew more frequent and more severe. We used all of our strength to seal him deep inside the mountain...It...grieved us to do this to our patriarch...but we had no other course of action. I ask this favor of you, young warrior... Go to the aid of Darbus! Make no mistake, the spirits have guided you here. I, Gor Coron, need your help...On behalf of my entire clan, I ask of your aid! ...You two!" He said to the two guarding the entrance, "Let the young warrior pass!" He turned back towards us, "The mines are full of traps, all placed to protect the treasure from thieves. And worse than traps... Since the eruptions began, foul creatures of all shapes have settled into every corner of the mines. Getting to the patriarch's location will not be easy. I would prepare your blade, young warriors."

"So... Link... you ready?"

"Yeah..." With that we entered the mines.

-Narrator's POV-

The two entered the mines. The first room was made up of a mixture of some sort of metal, natural rocks, and lava. "I'm sure they won't mind me making a little shortcut..." Ed said, spotting a way to get to the opposite side, "We want to get through this fast as we can, don't we?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok then!" Ed placed his hands together than put them against the ground, soon, he made a bridge from the rock to the spot they needed to go. "Come on!" The two ran across to the other side. After grabbing a key and nearly falling into lava, the boys came to a room with another Goron Elder, Gor Amoto... He like the other Elders, looked older than the other Gorons. He stood with a cane and was hunched over with steam coming from his back. He was shorter than Edward and had a beard that nearly touched the floor beneath him.

The room had a sumo ring and an upper level, Amoto stood in the middle of the ring, "I thought I felt a presence, but I am surprised that it is just two young humans. Word of you two has come to me... and if Gor Coron has faith in you, then your hearts must be true. I am one of the 4 Goron Elders, Gor Amoto. You are very heroic, young humans. You must lend your power to this tribe." He handed Link one of the three required key shards to get to the room Darbus was imprisoned in. "That is one of the key shards that, when merged together, form the key to the room where Darbus is being held. He is our patriarch." Amoto explained, "The key is split into three pieces. Each of us elders keeps a piece. You must hurry to the other elders!"

Ed nodded and looked at Link, "All right...! Which way do we go?"

"Let's try this ladder..." Link said, climbing up the wooden ladder. At the top several jars sat, one was shaking. "I think we found our friend from the Forest Temple..."

"What?" Link shattered the quaking jar, revealing said friend inside.

"Phew! Free at last! Thank you!" Ooccoo, the one who was in the jar, said, "Gracious! You are the kind boys who helped me out the other day! How nice! Well, now that we've found each other, let's stick together for a bit, hmm?"

"Sounds good to me." The Alchemist stated.

"Ok then! I'll be right with you, just tell me when you want to warp out!"

The boys continued through the mines until they found 2nd Goron Elder, Gor Ebizo, who gave them the 2nd key shard. He pointed them towards a certain room to gain the "Hero's Artifact" but they had to fight the guard.

"Ah! Humans! What business do humans have here? None! No business!" He slammed his fists, which had what looked like iron knuckles on it, together, " This is a forbidden place! I will protect it from you!"

-Link's POV-

The Goron caused the platform that was chained to the ceiling fall into the lava below. But before we could fall down along with it, I pushed Ed onto the solid ground. The platform's flooring was made of magnetized metals, and Ed often had more trouble moving around on those than I did. "Are you stupid?" He yelled down.

"Maybe I am... but you'd get killed by this guy thanks to your metal limbs..."

"Fine..." I soon defeated the Goron and he told me I could pass. The lava rose so I could get to the other ledge. I motioned my metal limbed friend to follow me. When he got himself stuck on the platform. The Goron lifted him and placed him beside me. Ed looked freaked, but I was struggling to hold in my laughter. In the other room was a chest, and inside was a bow an arrow. Using that, I shot a rope holding up a stone slab blocking our exit.

In the other room we found the final Goron Elder, Gor Liggs. He gave us the final Key Shard and sent us on our way.

We reached the door where Darbus... the Goron Patriarch... was being held. The door opened and we walked in.

Inside, a tall, black, thing, stood with it's arms chained to the ceiling, it sounded like it was asleep. We walked closer and it woke up, I realized Ed was stuck to the magnetic floor.

It broke itself from the ceiling and it became engulfed in flames. "Ed... can you transmute the ground to get yourself in stuck?"

"Not sure... let me try..." He places his hands together then placed his flesh hand on the ground. The ground around him became normal flooring and he jumped away from the magnetic areas to the edge of the room.

The creature stomped towards us, I pulled out my bow and shot it in the face, it blindly ran around the room in pain and I grabbed onto one of the chains around its ankles.

I began walking backwards and tripped it. Using his Alchemy, Ed crushed the eye-like thing on its forehead, it stood and became engulfed in more flames.

We repeated this two other times before it started thrashing around and, what seemed like an outer layer, exploded. It collapsed and the fused shadow appeared. "Well done, well done, boys! Eee hee!" Midna said, taking the fused shadow with her hair, "Now we have 2 fused shadows! You know you've been very helpful to me, so as a reward I'll tell you boys a story..."

"This will be good..." Ed said with an annoyed tone.

"Shut up will you? I'm gonna tell my story!"

"Whatever!"

"Zant. That's the name of the King of Darkness. The one who cast this pall of shadows over your world. He's very strong. You will be nothing to him in your current state... But Zant will _never_ be my king! I have nothing but scorn for his supposed strength! Not that your Zelda is much better." She said, "It still appalls me that this world of light is controlled by that princess. A carefree youth, a life of luxury... How does that teach duty? ...But I guess I shouldn't begrudge her the circumstances of her life. She didn't choose it, after all. And I would never wish harm on her... No, as long as I can get my hands on the Fused Shadows, I'll be just fine. Well, just one more left... Shall we? Eee hee hee!" She finished before creating the portal to get out. We walked in and appeared at the springs where Eldin told us where to go next.

I turned and saw the kids, Renado, and Luda. Colin ran towards me but collapsed and I caught him. "Colin?"

"Link... Illia... You've got to save Illia...! Those monsters left me with the kids but they took her somewhere else! Whenever I felt like I couldn't' go on, I thought of you and Illia. Edward too... help Link, maybe you can find out why you're here." He stood up, "I'm fine now. Remember what I said back in Ordon, Link?" I nodded, "I'm going to be just like you when I grow up! So don't worry about me anymore and go save Illia!"

Renado stepped forward, "Leave the children to me. I will watch over them, I swear it. Do not let their fates trouble you two. Go to those who need you. In Hyrule are countless tales told of the ancient hero... and your deeds bring them all to mind. May the grace of the great goddesses who shaped this land guide you." He placed a hand on his chest and bowed in unison with his daughter, as did the rest of the kids.

"Well, Ed, you ready?"

"I was born ready!"

-End of Chapter

(AN: Just to make it so no one's confused in the next chapter, Link has bought the Hylian Sheild, Hawkeye, and bombs.)


	8. Chapter 8: Armor, Illia and Fish, Oh My!

(ok, haven't given my thanks yet, so here you guys go! I'd like to thank Lilith Rose, Wishfulliving89, and any anonymous for reviewing! I don't keep track of the alerters and favoriters so... thanks to you other guys! Here's chapter 8!)

-Ed's POV-

We were now riding on Epona, and Link's sheild was making clanking sounds against my right arm, do to it being metal also, which was very annoying. I was almost thankful that we were almost near the twilight but my hopes were ruined by Shadow Beasts.

They had dropped down from a portal and taken away part of the bridge. Link and I quickly killed them and the red portal became blue.

We turned to go to the twilight and we did the whole routine of Midna asking us if we were sure we wanted to go and her pulling us in with her hair. On, the other side I became a fox and Link became a wolf, you get the deal.

We ran along a path until we saw what looked like a backpack on the path, Link ran over and sniffed it. **"This is Illia's..." **He stated, **"Maybe we'll find your brother too."**

**"Maybe..."**

** "Maybe he'll know what happened."**

** "What makes you think I don't know?"**

** "Because you haven't tried to fix things, you're the kind of person who'd do that, right?"**

** "Yeah..."**

** "Come on."**

"What are you two, babbling about, follow the scent trail!" Midna, who was on Link's back, shouted. Link ran forward, nearly knocking her off, making me laugh inside.

We continued running until we came to a large stone wall. **"Castle town..."** Link stated. **"This is where the castle and the princess are..."**

"Hey! Haven't we seen this castle before? Eee hee!" Midna said with a smile, "So, we finally made it back here! Well, only a little farther, so hang in there! Or so I'd like to say, but... The going's a lot harder from here on out... Eee hee hee! All right, then... Let's get started!"

We ran through the town following the scent trail until we came to a building in an ally. A sign on it said 'Telma's Bar'. We walked in and saw 4 of the flames near a makeshift bed and a few others in a different room. We activated our senses and I found myself staring at the suit of armor I call my brother. **"Alphonse..."** The others with him was what looked someone who was part fish, a girl about the same age as Link, and a woman.

"This boy... can you save him?" The girl asked. I assumed she was Illia.

"Shouldn't the doctor be here by now?" Alphonse asked the woman.

"Don't worry, I just called, he'll be here any minute... but this is strange. A Zora child... Maybe this has something to do with what the soldiers are talking about out back."

**"Ed... what we're going to do involves a lot of water...deep, I assume... you might not be able to go to the lake with us, you can't swim, right?" **Link asked.

** "Yeah..." **I answered. **"So I'll just stay here... outside of town... when you return the light come find me, k? I'll most likely be talking with my brother."** I told him.

**"All right! I'll see you later."**

-0-0-0-

A few hours later I turned into a human and smiled. "All right!" I cheered. I stood and walked into town. I looked around, everyone was just as busy as they were as spirits. I got more stares here than the other places, for my odd clothing, I assume, but I didn't mind. I walked towards the bar and opened the door.

The room looked pretty much the same, except it was it's normal colors instead of the messed up ones of the Twilight. Alphonse and Illia were sitting near the makeshift bed, Al's back to mine, as was the woman's. She heard me come in and she turned. "Oh, a customer?"

The other two looked towards me and Al gasped, "Brother!"

"Alphonse..."

The suit of armor rose to his feet and ran over and brought me into a death hug, "Oh, Brother! I was so worried! I thought I was all alone in this place!"

"Al! I can't breathe!"

"Oh... sorry!" He sat me down on my feet.

"Al, what are you doing here?"

"I was wandering around when I saw these two at the front gate." He said, looking at Illia and the fish boy, "Then Ms. Telma came and brought me here. The girl has no memory of anything. Not even her own name."

"I see..."

I sat down with Al and we talked for a bit, I told him about Link and he told me about what he had been doing all this time. The doctor arrived shortly followed by Link who entered just as he was saying, "This is a Zora child! This is beyond my expertise! Hmph!"

"Look here! The kid's sick and dying! Won't you even try?"

"I understand your concern but I will not work with a Zora!"

"Racist bastard!" I shouted out the door.

"Well, this isn't good..." Telma noted, "A human doctor won't do, huh? That old coot reminded me, though... I've heard of a shaman in Kakariko Village, in the Eldin lands, who's tended Gorons and Zoras."

"Perhaps we could take him there, then?"

"Inadvisable! Too dangerous!" One of the soldiers that were in the back room -who were now standing in front of the bar- said. "But we can't turn a blind eye on a pretty girl either! Yes we need to escort you! Am I right, boys?" Each of the soldiers rose their spears and started cheering. But the cheering died down when Telma started speaking again.

"Well, isn't that nice. To reach Kakariko, we've got to cross two plains that are infested by dangerous beasts. But we'll be safe now!" She said. The soldiers had run out the door. "Cowards! Don't _ever_ show your faces here again!" She shouted out the door. Then she turned to Link. "Oh, but it looks like we have one young swordsman left."

"Yeah... I'll take you to Kakariko." Link said.

"I'll come too!" I stated.

"Me too." Al said.

"You heard them, go get ready to go, honey." She told Illia.

"All right!"

"Brother, is that Link?" Al asked.

"Yeah, he's the one I've been traveling around with!" I replied

"You said he had a horse, do you think I'd be able to keep up with her?"

"We could take you in pieces then put you back together when we get there... but then that'd leave a huge question..."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you could ride with Illia and the fish boy."

"It's a Zora."

"Whatever, let's just go!"

-0-0-0-

-Link's POV-

Ok, here's the set up we had. Ed and I were on Epona, Ed's brother, Telma, Illia, and the Zora boy were in the wagon. We rode for a bit until reaching the bridge over Lake Hylia.

On it stood King Bublin on his large, blue, pig. He had a shield on each of his sides. Ed and I had to get rid of him.

"Looks like it's your turn, Hun!" Telma said.

I started to charge at the green monster when I pulled my bow out and shot him where he wasn't covering himself... his chest. I did it one more time and sent him into the lake below. The keys to the gates flew from his pockets and I caught them.

Telma congratulated me and we were off once again. Bublin started swarming us with flaming arrows. I slashed at a few, unfortunatly for Ed, that meant I was probably elbowing his face. When they started shooting at the wagon I took out my boomerang to fan off the flames. This was great, we were having flaming arrows being pelted at us, birds carrying bombs and scaring the horses, and I think Ed's brother had probably fallen and squashed Illia and the Zora! (a/n: Me: Link, don't be mean to Alphonse! :( )

Soon we got to the second gate and into the town. Renado checked on the Zora, who happened to be the late Zora queen's son. He lay in the same bed as Colin when he was injured. Outside of the inn the spirit of inn the spirit of the dead queen, named Rutela, had me follow her to where her husband's resting place was, where I found the Zora's armor. When I was a wolf we told her to save her son, and this was our reward. Then of course that leaves Ed. He'll do nothing but sing and there was only one, guess we'll have to leave him out of this one too.

I woke up early so I could leave without bothering everyone and started searching through my bags to make sure I had everything I needed, when I heard a clanking noise coming from the supposedly sleeping Alphonse.

-Narrator's POV-  
"What are you doing?" The younger Elric asked.

"Did I wake you?"

"I've been up... you didn't answer my question."

"I'm going to the Lake to get the last fused shadow, ask Ed about it when he wakes up. I'm only going early so I don't have to waste time trying to concince him not to follow me."

"All right." Link walked out of the room and towards Lake Hylia.

Those in the village woke up some time later. Ed sat up, his golden locks sticking out all over the place. "Morning, Al.. Al?" Alphonse had left the inn, he was outside talking with Illia.

Ed got out the bed he was in and started changing into his tank-top and pants. "I need some oil for this..." He said, looking at his automail. "Maybe Barnes has some." He walked outside and towards the bomb shop, but was stopped by Beth.

"Your arm looks so cool!" She stated with a wide smile. "Is it heavy? Does it hurt? Why is it metal?"

"This one isn't but I've had heavy ones before, sometimes, and that's something you'll have to find out yourself."

"Can't you tell me, please?"

"Sorry, but no."

"Fine..." She walked away.

"So my name's Illia... right?"

"Mm hmm" Al nodded. "I still don't know much, but my brother says Link knows you."

"I see... um... I'd like to thank you two again for helping me... a complete stranger..."

"No problem, back home we were known as the Alchemists of the people!" he replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What is alchemy?"

"It's a science that concentrates on deconstructing a substance and creating something else of the same mass and substance. It can turn lead to gold!"

"Sounds interesting!"

"Alphonse, are you two hooking up?" Ed said, appearing as if out of no where, teasing the younger Elric.

"N-no! We're just talking!"

"Yeah, just talking!"

Ed laughed. "Sure you are!" His laughter calmed down and he spoke again, "Al, I was wondering... do you wanna travel around a bit? Once Link comes back from the lake I'm gonna be going with him, and if you're gonna come I don't want you getting lost if we get separated."

"All right, brother. When are we leaving?"

"I don't want to sound rude to the others, but now."

"Why?"

"We don't know when Link's gonna get the fused shadow, so we should go soon as possible."

"All right. I'll see you later, Illia!" Ed was already walking towards the exit. "Brother, wait!"

_Just like back in Amestris... non-stop traveling. _Ed thought. And so the brothers left Kakariko.

-End of Chapter-


	9. Chapter 9: Midna's Desperate Hour

-Narrator's POV-

The brothers walked for a while, Ed brought Alphonse to Ordon, the Hylian fields, the Hylian Bridge, etc. On their way to Castle Town, a bright light shone in the distance.

Ed looked suspiciously at it as it faded but continued into the town. "Let's go stop by Telma's bar, Al." Ed told the younger Elric.

"All right, Brother. It'll be nice to see her again." He told the Ed.

Ed started massaging his port. It was starting to ach as storm clouds came in. "Come on, Al."

They arrived at the bar soon as it started raining and walked in. "Hello, boys, long time no see!" Telma stated from behind the counter.

"Hi, Miss Telma." Alphonse said politely.

"Hey." Ed said before sitting on a stool nearby.

"Boys, did I tell you about these friends of mine?" Telma asked.

"What friends?" Ed asked back.

Telma nodded her head toward a table with 3 people sitting at it. "Them. Go on and introduce yourselves!" She looked towards the group, "These boys are the Elric brothers."

"Hi." Each said. Telma motioned for the brothers to go greet them. Other than the humans and Hylians, a Goron also stood in the bar; he was nearly as tall as Alphonse, so both were staring at each other.

"So, have you heard about the fellow named Link?" One of the people asked. He had brownish hair and glasses.

"Yeah, he's one of my friends actually." Ed gloated.

The man laughed, "My name's Shad by the way."

"You sure you want this guy in here, Miss Telma?" The Goron asked.

"Look who's talking!" Ed shouted at the larger humanoid. "You're some rock eating rock!"

"You're close to you're brother, aren't you?" the other man of the 3 asked. He looked a bit old.

"Yeah."

"Call me Auru." He reached his hand out for Ed to shake it. He took it and shook it once before letting go. "This here is Ashei." He pointed towards the only other girl besides Telma. She had black hair in braids.

"Nice to meet you."

"There is another but he's not here at the moment." Telma said.

Ed turned his head after hearing a creak from the door. A dog… no, a wolf was poking its head in. _Link?_ Ed thought.

'Link' walked into the bar, Telma's cat gave a soft mew and the Goron turned, "Beast! Get out!" The Goron harshly shoved Link out the door.

"Um… I'll be right back." Ed said as he walked outside. The rain was now pouring. "Wow…" He looked around and spotted Link. "Hey! Why are you a wolf?" Then he spotted the pale form of Midna on his back. "What happened to Midna?"

Link growled slightly. "Oh yeah, you can't speak in…. human?"

Just then a window opened and the cat walked out. It looked as though she and Link spoke for a bit then Link pushed a box to another stack of boxes and climbed up to the window. He looked at Ed like he was waiting for something.

-Ed's POV-

Link stared at me as if waiting for something. I looked at the window, the cat, and back at Link, trying to figure out what it was he wanted. I saw Link roll his eyes and point his head towards the window.

"Oh!" I climbed the boxes and walked over. "Well, I guess I'll fit in here…" I crawled in ahead of Link.

We ended up inside the bar again. We were on shelves covered with pots. I could probably get around the beams but Link wouldn't be able to as a wolf without knocking something over. So I took my route and Link managed to make his own. We were soon on the other side I could hear running water but I shrugged it off and followed Link through the doorway.

We ended up in a room that was partially flooded and full of gold and jewels. "Wow…" was all I hade to say. I jumped down before noticing a lantern floating in mid air above my head.

"UWAAAH!" A yell came from behind me; I turned my head and say a statue, "H-hey! Where'd that ghost come from? Don't just stand there, get it!"

I looked back at the lantern to see Link pinning something to the ground and yanking on something, once he got it out an imp holding a scythe appeared… it was dead. Link looked at the statue and it spoke again, "Oh... Th-Thanks for beating the ghost. Can I call you...doggie? I'm Jovani. I...became consumed by greed long ago, and sold my soul to a dark creature that did this to me... I can't move... I can't go see my girlfriend... My pet cat Gengle is frozen on my head... I don't think I could be more miserable..."

_He's got it worse than Al and I… _I thought,

"I have to ask you a favor, doggie... Can you find and defeat the 20 ghosts that lurk in the dark for me? I think if you can free the pieces of my soul from the ghosts that hold them, I'll be free... Oh, but it's raining out now, so I don't think you can go outside directly. I'll open the door to the underground waterway for you... Once the rain stops, you can come back in here by digging around the front wall where the cats gather... Understand, doggie?"

"He understands plenty, and thank you for your help, we'll do whatever we can to help you, I promise." I said with a half smile. A chest suddenly opened… there was a hole. Link walked over to it, sniffed it, and then jumped in. I sat on the edge, "I'll keep my promise just like I'll keep my promise to my brother…" with those last words to the frozen man and jumped down, landing on a ramp with water rushing down it. I had nothing to hold on to so I was forced down the ramp as was Link.

I looked down where we were headed and saw the deep water ahead. I quickly used alchemy to turn the water to ice before crashing down onto it. "OW MY BUTT!" I shouted subconsciously. I stood and walked off the ice onto the solid ground, followed by Link, and I returned the ice to water before following Link.

We eventually managed to enter the Princess's room.

"Zelda…" I called her name.

She turned and looked at the Imp's state. "Midna…what happened?"

"Please... Please tell me... How do we break...the curse on this one? This...is the one... You need him...to save your world! That's why... Princess... Please... You must help Link..."

Zelda looked at Link, "What binds him is a different magic than what transformed him when he first passed the curtain of twilight. It is an evil power. Our world is one of balance... Just as there is light to drive away darkness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil."

"Like Equivalent Exchange…" I mumbled.

"Head for the sacred grove that lies deep within the lands guarded by the spirit Faron." She commanded, "There you will find the blade of evil's bane that was crafted by the wisdom of the ancient sages...the Master Sword. The Master Sword is a sacred blade that evil can never touch. Evil cloaks you like a dark veil...and that blade is the only thing that can cleave it. Link... Hero sent by the goddesses...Like you, I have been granted special powers by the goddesses..." She looked at me, "What your purpose may be I do not know… but you two found each other for some reason."

Midna looked at the two of us, "You… can make it… to the woods… on your own, right?" I nodded as did Link. She looked up at Zelda, "Princess… I have one last request… Could you tell these two…where the Mirror of Twilight is located?"

"Midna... I believe I understand now just who and what you are...Despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead...These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the penalty. Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you..." A bright light surrounded Midna as she slowly rose in the air.

"No! Link, Edward, one of you, stop her!"

Soon Zelda vanished… Midna landed on her feet and looked at the two of us before causing us to land outside Castle Town, a diamond shaped field appeared around the castle.

"We head for Faron…" Midna stated, getting on Link's back. "Come on, Ed."

And with that we started our run to Faron Woods.

-End of Chapter-

**I think this chapter turned out good :)**

**Oh here's a tip to get faster updates: Review Review Review :D**


	10. Chapter 10: To Castle Town

**OK! Finally updated this :D Made sure it was long for you guys :D Over 2100 words! (hey, that's a lot for me xD) Thanks for sticking with me while you waited for this!**

* * *

-Narrator's POV-

Wolf and boy ran across the Hylian fields towards the Faron woods. They ran past Coro and through the gate, further back. They stopped where the fog had been. It was still there. "What am I supposed to do? I can't make it to the other side…" Ed mumbled.

"You stay here, Ed." Midna said, looking at him. "Link and I will be able to get to the other side on our own."

"And do what? Just sit here?"

"I just said that…" Ed scowled at the imp.

"Whatever…." He transmuted a little seat from the ground and sat down his back facing Midna and Link. Midna shook her head and continued across their special 'path'.

Soon as Midna and Link were out of sight, a blur ran towards Ed. Ed jumped off of the chair and landed a few feet away.

It looked like a knight, except he was much taller than most of the people Ed had seen. The man had a large sword and large armor** (1)**; Ed was surprised he moved so fast. He clapped his hands together, slamming them on the ground and pulling a spear from it. The man paused for a moment, staring at the spear, and then charged at Ed again.

Ed jumped back again, this time coming at the man when he landed with the spear. "Don't even try to think you'll be able to hurt me with that routine OOF!" The man had whacked Ed in the chest with his shield, taking the chance to swing his sword at Ed.

Ed pulled out his arm blade, but the sword practically cut off the hand. Ed yelped, "THIS IS BAD!" He stood and started towards the purple fog. "Wait I can't go that way!" The man swung at him again and he dodged. "Ok, bucko, what do you want?" The man started to change form. "Envy!"

"I'm flattered, the bean recognized me!"

"What are you doing here, Envy?" Ed shouted, shrugging off the 'bean' comment.

"Not helping you, if that's what you thought…" Envy turned into Zelda. "Tell me Edward, how do you wish to die?" 'She' chuckled.

Ed kicked him in the ribcage, knocking him back. "Why such a sour-puss, pipsqueak?" Envy chuckled, turning into Hughes. "Is it because you're afraid you'll end up with these new friends of yours dead? I'd be happy to help that!" He became a bird and started to fly to the other end. Ed growled and jumped onto the nearest ledge, nearly falling off.

"Envy, get your sorry ass back here!" He shouted, jumping to another ledge. Envy was already on the other side, running towards the direction Midna and Link went.

Ed's eyes widened, he felt… he felt himself transforming! He looked at his hand; it was becoming a fox paw, "Oh, not now!" He jumped onto another ledge for more footing, becoming a fox. He growled. **"Damn it!"**

Luckily, the twili matter was still in place for his missing limbs. He hopped to the other side and ran after Envy. He caught up to Envy who was now in front of Link, Midna, and one of the monkeys from the temple. **"Link!"** Ed yipped.

Link looked at him, as did Midna and Envy. "Oh, the pipsqueak can transform now?" Envy looked honestly surprised.

"**Ed, care to explain **_**him**_**?" **Link nodded towards Envy.

"**That's a homunculus… one of my enemies from Amestris." **Ed paused, **"Also, soon as I get back to my normal look I need to get an automail repair…" **Link nodded and looked up at Midna before turning and running towards the ledge, Midna took that as a signal to have them jump across. They got ahead of Envy and towards the hidden area of the forest.

The two walked up to a whistling stone inside the forest… it had a Triforce on it. A soft tune could be heard from it. Link sat in front of it and began howling the tune. It sounded like a lullaby.

Once he finished the song and a small giggle could be heard. The boys looked around, as did Midna.  
"Who's there? Midna asked.

Just then… a puppet-like creature jumped down in front of them, stared for a bit, and then ran off. Link decided to run after him, forcing Midna to come with him and Ed to follow. They soon lost the small thing.

After running around for a bit, they started hearing a trumpet-like sound behind a tree. Link went to investigate, and lo and behold, the kid was there. Link bit down on his arm as some way to threaten him to show them where they needed to go… but he vanished, appearing near another entrance. He looked back at the group then ran ahead.

Link and Ed did this for a while until the kid finally came to an opening that looked to be in ruins. They sent a final attack on the kid and he yelped, going limp for a moment. The two stepped back, fearing they had killed the child. It shook its head and looked up before vanishing again. "Tee-hee! Bye!" A doorway filled with bricks was suddenly clear, Ed and Link went through.

They came into a small clearing. It was also in ruins, Link and Ed walked towards two statues near another doorway, and in the center was what appeared to be a Triforce. Link sniffed the ground a bit and stood in the middle of the Triforce, he began howling the tune from before.

The statues came to life! Ed stepped back a bit, but the ground beneath them suddenly became several floating pieces of land, all lined up.

The statues spoke "Beast that speaks to our hearts, lead us back to our place." They were no longer in their original spots; they were now two squares in front of the two.

Ed blinked. **"The hell?" **he looked at Link **"what do we do?"**

"**Well, they said to lead them back to their place… so I'm pretty sure we have to lead them to their original positions…"** Link leaped to the square in front of him, as did the statues. He looked back at Ed with a bit of a wolfy smirk. Ed rolled his eyes and sat back and watched as Link jumped around trying to get them in their spots. Eventually, he succeeded.

"Go now to the sacred place, beast… We yield passage to the Sacred Grove." The boys looked at each other and ran into the Sacred Grove. There was a single sword jammed into a pedestal in the middle. Link walked towards it and a blinding light suddenly appeared. Ed could feel himself becoming human again and he opened his eyes. Link was a human yet again, holding the sword above his head.

He swung it around in front of him a few times then sheathed it. "Well, that's that." He said. Ed and Midna walked (well, Midna floated) over to him.

"The sword accepted you as it's master…" Midna said. She held her hand out, a dark object floated above it. "This is what Zant used to keep you like that… not sure what happened with Ed."

"I'm still missing my hand." Ed grumbled looking at his automail.

"You what?" Link stared at him.

"Did it ever occur to you that my arm was METAL?"

Link scratched the back of his head. "Uh… no… I always thought you were hiding that blade in your sleeve..."

"But what about my leg?"

"That's metal too?" Ed found himself slamming his head against the wall of the grove. Link looked at the object Midna hand, he reached out to touch it, but she pulled her hand away.

"Careful, don't touch it, it will turn you into a wolf again if you do…. But… if we keep this you're be able to turn into a wolf whenever you want! You too pipsqu- I mean Edward!" She smiled then put it away. "If you need it just call me… I want to keep a low profile so I'll just hide in your shadow for now. But listen you two, I have a favor." She leaned against Ed's shoulder. "Would you guys mind to come to the place where the Mirror of Twilight is located?"

"No way, I'm done running around aimlessly…" Ed said with a scowl.

"It may get you home, Ed." Link said.

"Ok, let's go!" He was suddenly cheery again. "But we have to bring Al."

Midna rolled her eyes. "Whatever you want, midget."

"DON'T CALL ME A MIDGET!" Midna laughed and went into Link's shadow. The boys managed to find their way out of the maze of trees and back to the Faron Woods.

"Well, I guess we should get going, eh, Edward?" Link said.

Ed nodded. "Better head to Telma's bar. Al's there." He noted.

"All right then." Link walked over to horseshoe shaped grass and plucked one. He blew on the reed and Epona galloped up to them and he climbed on. "Come on, Ed." Ed turned to start walking be Link picked him up and sat him on Epona's back behind him and started towards Hyrule Field. Ed clung to Epona for dear life; he knew what he'd never do again soon as he was back in Amestris!

"I'm going to stop in Kakariko to check on Illia and the kids before we go to Castle Town, Edward. Is that all right?"

"Perfectly fine… I'll ask Barnes how much he knows about false limbs… he may be able to help me with the missing hand…" Ed scowled. If it were Winry he'd expect a wrench to the head. He looked at the handless automail and looked forward, they were nearing Kakariko.

They stopped inside the gates and Link climbed off of Epona while Ed fell off. "Link!" Beth ran up to them. "It's nice to see you again!" She smiled. She looked at Ed. "How are you Edward?"

Ed smiled. "I'm very good."

She giggled. "You know that Zara boy? Soon as he gained consciousness he's started going to the graveyard and staying there for hours… he sure is weird… _anyway_, Ed, there's a weird girl that came here, she says she knows you, she's in Barnes' bomb shop."

"Winry!" Ed ran towards the shop, but that soon stopped when he realized, his hand was missing. He stuffed the arm into his pants pocket and walked into the shop nonchalantly. "Hello, Barnes!"

A wrench hit him in the face. "EDWARD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ed smiled and sat up.

"Nice to see you too, Winry." Winry hugged him.

"I was worried about you.. the next thing I know I wake up in some volcano surrounded by people made of rocks." She looked at Barnes, "They brought me to the town and this guy is sure fun to talk to!" She smiled then grabbed Ed's arm. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Um… Envy… cut it off."

"YOU BROKE MY AUTOMAIL!" Ed got another wrench to the head, just as Link walked in. She looked up, "You must be Link, I'm Winry Rockbell, Edward's automail mechanic!"

"You made his arm and leg?" Link asked. Winry nodded with a smile.

"I have to make a new part because Edward is too reckless and is always breaking my precious masterpieces!" She had anime tears streaming down her face.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Well, it won't take long will it? We have to go get Alphonse from the main city."

"You know, Miss, you may find some other good mechanics in Castle Town, maybe you should tag along." Barnes stated.

Winry looked at Ed with a serious look before hugging his leg, "Oh, please! Edward, can I go? Please?" Ed looked at Link for help.

"Sure why not." Link said. Winry squealed and hugged him.

"Thank you!" She picked up her toolbox and put her special 'throw-at-Edward' wrench inside and walked out. Ed and Link walked out as well.

The trio walked toward Epona when Illia walked out of the temple. "Link, Edward!" She smiled. "Ed, I thought that you may want to have your own thing to ride instead of always riding with Link so I asked the Shaman to get you a horse. He has it here!" She grabbed Ed's wrist and pulled him to the other side of the temple. A beige colored horse stood their, Renado was fixing its saddle when he noticed the two.

"Hello, Ed. Hope you don't mind the favor."

"Thanks." Ed pulled the horse into the others' sights by the reigns. "Winry, why don't you ride him?" Ed asked. "I have no clue how to ride this…" Ed sweat dropped.

"Um… all right, Edward." Winry walked to the horse and patted his neck. "You're a sweetie, aren't you?" She smiled. Link helped her onto the horse and got on Epona.

"HEY!" Ed shouted. Link rolled his eyes and pulled Ed up onto Epona. And they were off.

-End of Chapter-


	11. Chapter 11: The Desert

**Okay! Computer's working again! Now I get to post this next chapter! :D**

**Please review once finished, tell me if there's anything I should fix, work on, etc.  
**

* * *

-Ed's POV-

We arrived in castle town. My head was bruised from the wrench that was thrown at me back in Kakariko. The three of us walked towards Telma's bar where Alphonse was.

Inside we saw Telma talking to Alphonse.

"Brother, you're back! Winry, is that you?" Al asked.

Winry nodded, "Yeah," She said, "Ed keeps breaking his automail… I'll be able to make a hand to replace it pretty quickly Ed, and from the looks of things around here I say I have enough supplies to do that. Maybe I could adjust your leg? I'm sure you've grown."

I grumbled at the last sentence. Why does everyone treat me different because I'm short?

"It's nice seeing you two again!" Telma said with a cheery smile. "How have you been?" She asked Link and me.

"Pretty good." Link replied for us. I tuned out of their conversation and brought Al over to the other side of the room.

"Envy's here… that's why Winry has to make me a new arm."

"Oh no! The homunculi are here too?"

I held back the urge to face palm, "I just said that."

"What are we gonna do?" Al asked.

I sighed, "I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We're going to help Link kick the asses of his enemies. Then we're gong to kick the homunculis' asses!" I said.

Al's sigh echoed out of the armor and Link came over, "Okay we're heading towards Lake Hylia.

-Narrator's POV-

Ed and Al had found themselves on there hands and knees, facing away from link, with what seemed to be emo auras surrounding them.

"Did I say something?" Link asked with a confused look.

"Let's just say we're not big fans of water." Ed said.

Link smiled, "I thought of that. Telma did to so she told me to give you guys these." Link handed each brother a small packet.

"What are these?" Al asked.

"Life Rafts. If you're in the water just pull the string, with the pack underneath you, and a raft will appear underneath you." He said.

Ed sighed, "Fine. Winry, are you gonna fix my arm soon, or what?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just be patient! Since it's only your hand it'll take about an hour. Go do something productive, okay?"

Ed sighed again and left the bar. "Looks like we have bit of a delay in getting this all worked out…"

Al and Link had followed, "Don't worry about it Brother, it won't take too long. Winry did say it'd take only about an hour."

"Yeah, nothing to worry about, Ed." Link said encouragingly.

Midna came out of Link's shadow. Al didn't know anything about what had happened to them so far, so he almost jumped back. "B-brother, what's that?"

"Al, this is Midna. Midna, this is my brother Alphonse." Ed grumbled.

"I need to see if I can warp your brother, Edward." Midna stated. Ed looked at her as if she had just said she married a purple cow named Fish and had given birth to six little piglets. "The only way you two can get down to the lake is if we warp, so, we need to see if I can warp Alphonse."

Ed sighed, "Fine… as long as it's all right with Al."

"No, it's fine!" Al said.

Midna smiled and went over to Al, "Alright, just stay still, okay?"

Al nodded and Midna went into her solid form. Both became particles and vanished before the boys clad in green and red. After a bit they reappeared there. "Wow… that actually worked!" Al sounded surprised.

Midna smiled, "What you don't trust me?" She turned towards the other two, "I'm going to hide in his shadow; it's easier to." Midna went into Al's shadow.

"Um… let's go look around town and do something until Winry is finished with your arm, Ed." Link suggested.

"Fine."

-an hour later-

The boys came back into the bar to find Winry talking to Telma, Ed's new hand sitting on a table nearby. "Hey, Win, is my arm-" a wrench connected with Edward's forehead and Ed was now twitching on the floor.

"I'm talking here!"

Telma laughed, "Go on and help Edward, Winry, he needs to help Link make things better in Hyrule." She said calmly, giving a wink at the boys.

Winry sighed, "Okay Ed, sit your but down on a chair and take your arm off so I can attach the hand." It took a few minutes, but the hand was finally attached and Ed prepared to pop it into his shoulder. Soon as it was placed in the port Ed gave out a loud yelp of pain and Winry took a step back, "There you go! Now go help these people."

The boys stood and left the bar. Link and Ed became their animal counterparts, which surprised Al, and Midna warped herself and the three to Lake Hylia.

"So… why are we here, Link?" Ed asked in an aggravated tone.

"Telma's friend Auru is somewhere around here. He might be able to help us a bit." Link told him.

The three looked around their surroundings. They were on a piece of land in the middle of the lake. "I think I spotted him!" Al stated. The three looked the direction he was looking and saw a tall man on a tall tower-like structure. Ed transmuted a land bridge to a ledge attached to the ledge Auru was on.

The three crossed the 'bridge' and climbed the ladder leading to the ledge Auru was on. Once at the top, the three ran over to the tower and Link climbed up, leaving the brothers behind him. Both spoke quietly to each other.

"Brother, could you explain what exactly is going on?"

"Yeah." Ed said, "Well, let's see… I woke up on top of this weird pig thing. When I looked around I was in a small little spring, Link was lying down in the center of it. I rolled off of the pig and managed to get myself free, something appeared above us and the pigs ran off. After that Link and I went up to this weird wall and something reached out and grabbed us. We woke up in a jail cell. That's where Midna came in. She helped us escape and we went to Link's hometown of Ordon. Then we had to kill these bugs that had stolen light from the light spirit of the Faron Woods. After that we went to the forest temple there and we had begun collecting these things called Fused Shadows. After that we were in Kakariko. We repeated killing the bugs and then we went to the mines of Death Mountain. We got the second Fused Shadow; it had done some freaky shit to the leader of the Gorons. After that we went to Lake Hylia. We repeated the killing of the bugs and that's where we found you with Illia and the Zora boy."

"Oh… that doesn't explain why you and Link turned into animals, Brother."

"That has something to do with the thing pulling us into the wall. You see, Twilight had taken over the places where we had to kill the bugs. Link and I turned into the animals when we entered the Twilight. Once we had restored the spirits our humanly forms had been restored. Everyone else would simply turn into a spirit, totally clueless of what was going on around them. I have no clue why the supposed 'goddesses' chose me."

Al nodded and just then Link slid down the ladder. "Hope you guys don't mind getting tossed far distances in canons." He said.

"Why?"

-Ed's POV-

When I asked 'Why' I didn't expect to be led to a giant canon. Guess I should have learn to expect the unexpected by now.

Anyways, like I said, Link led us to a giant canon. In front of that giant canon was some… clown? Tranny? I'm not sure, but the guy looked weird. Link showed him a piece of paper and then the two spoke for a bit.

The man stepped out of the path and Link motioned us to follow him inside the canon. So we _oh so smartly_ did, and now, we were being pelted through the air towards, guess what? _A DESERT_.

I landed on my head, Link somehow landed perfectly on his feet, Al landed on his butt. I crawled over to Al and opened up his chest plate to make sure he had no sand inside and wouldn't sink.

Link stared at us with a stupid look. "What?"

"He's hollow…"

"Yeah, and you're wearing a dress, let's go!" Al closed his chest plate and got up.

Before we started moving Midna jumped out of Al's shadow and floated over to Link. She turned to look at the rest of us, "Before we go on, there's something I want you to hear. ...Do you remember what the spirit said about the Fused Shadows?" Both Link and I nodded, Al was silent and still, listening closely to the imp, "What do you think happened to the magic wielders who tried to rule the Sacred Realm? They were banished."

"Banished?" Al asked.

"They were chased across the sacred lands of Hyrule and driven into another realm by the goddesses. It was another world entirely... The antithesis of Hyrule, where the sun shines bright. Its denizens became shadows that could not mingle with the light. Eventually, most came to call it the Twilight Realm, and from it, none could return to the world of light... They were forever doomed to live in the twilight, flitting in the half-light of dusk, mere shadows of Hyrule... This is the history of the Twili as it has been passed down from our ancestors..."

We all soaked in her speaking.

"Do you now understand what I am?"

"Not exactly." I said for all of us. "I'm a descendant of the tribe that was banished to the Twilight Realm! It was a peaceful place...until Zant took control of the Twilight Realm and transformed all of the Twili into shadow beasts. It's clear to me now that he somehow gained a great evil power previously unknown to our tribe... In any case, I was sent from there, and could no longer get into the Twilight Realm without his power.

"...But there's another tale told by my people. Though the goddesses forbade us to return to the world of light, they left one link between the light and the darkness.

"Something called the Mirror of Twilight was passed to the protectors of Hyrule... It's our only path to the Twilight Realm...and we must get there! You'll come with me...won't you?"

I smiled, "You can count on it…" I stuck my hand out. Al followed my lead and placed his palm on top of my hand, grunting in agreement."

Link followed shortly after and Midna smiled, entering Link's shadow.

I put a hand over my eyes and looked around. In the distance something large stuck up from the ground. "Hey what's that?" I asked.

Al's and Link's heads turned the direction I was facing. "Let's go check that out." Link said, walking a head of us. And so, we started walking.

-Narrator's POV-

The object Edward spotted was a part of the bridge that had been stolen when Link and Edward went to castle town the first time before they had cleared the Twilight in the Lanayru Province.

When they got there, several stone slabs fell from the sky into the ground and created a wall. The black Twili beasts fell soon after.

The boys easily defeated them.

Link and Midna warped the bridge piece back to its spot and returned. "Let's go, shall we?" Ed mumbled, hopping down from the ledge.

The three boys walked through the desert. Ed's automail grew hot and he became uncomfortable in the sun. "Are we gonna get there soon?"

"It's not far, now." Midna said, having come out of her hiding spot in Alphonse's shadow. "A few more feet actually."

"I'm not religious or anything, but thank God!" Ed shouted.

"Don't you mean thank the goddesses? I've never heard anyone say 'thank god' before." Link noted.

Ed realized this was a different world, so the religious views were different, "Yeah, that's what I meant, I just dropped the 'esses' part."

Link sighed, shaking his head, "Whatever you say, Ed."

-End of Chapter-


	12. Chapter 12: The Mirror of Twilight

-Ed's POV-

Okay, I'm not going to get too deep into this, but basically, we ran around this weird place in the desert, killing undead things, which I don't understand, squished bugs, killed a weird thing, Link got a new piece of equipment, and now we were standing in front of the boss room. That's the title I've given to that last room in every single place we've gone because there's always some major baddie in there. Always.

"Let's just go in." I grumbled. We may have been inside, but it was still really warm and my skin was burning near my automail and I was covered in sweat due to my layers of clothing.

Link nodded with a grunt. I don't mention it often, but he grunts a lot!

Link, Al, and I walked in soon as the door was unlocked. The room was full of, you guessed it, sand. But oddly enough, there was a large, and I mean large, skeleton of some dragon or something.

Well, where ever our exit was, we needed to find it, so I walked down to the thing, hoping it'd come to life or something so I could pass time while Link looked for the exit. Yeah, I can be lazy too, guys. Al and Link followed, probably not knowing what to do.

As I got nearer to the skeleton a man appeared on top of its skull. I took a few steps back. "The hell is that!"

Link pulled out his sword and whispered over to me, "That's Zant. He's the one causing all of this…"

Okay, this was the guy that caused all of this? I was gonna give him an earful. "Look here, you good for nothing bastard!" I shouted.

"Ed!"

"You may think you're all that and that you will rule the world, but I got some news for ya!"

"Edward!"

"That ain't happening so you can kiss my-"

"Ed!"

I looked at Link. "What?" Link looked like he was going to tackle me and tape my mouth shut.

"You're really, very interesting." Zant said.

I looked at Zant who was looking at me. We stood there. Just staring at each other. "You're a nuisance so I'll just dispose of you. If you refuse to let my creations kill you I'll have a creation of the goddesses kill you!"

I rolled my eyes. This guy was a real nut job. I placed my hands together like I always do when performing transmutations and drew out my arm blade. "Sure, throw whatever you got at me!" I shouted.

Zant summoned a sword. No clue how, but he did. He summoned a sword and stabbed the dead skeleton in the skull. Gee, this guy must be an idiot or something.

The sword began to glow with red letters I couldn't understand. They were foreign. Suddenly, a red glow came from the skeleton's eye sockets and it lifted itself from the sand and Zant vanished.

This was gonna be fun.

-0-0-0-

Long story short, I broke a few ribs and Link managed to kill the thing. We walked to the center of what was left after the sand somehow emptied out. All that was left of the skeleton was the skull and some of the neck. The sword was still there, but it wasn't moving, so, yeah.

Link got out his spinner thing - I don't know what it's called, he didn't tell me – and spun it inside the gear shape on the ground. A platform rose and I expected a bridge to appear somewhere. When that didn't, sighed and sat down on the edge.

And, as if from nowhere, Link fell off of the platform. Yeah, and guess what. The head was alive… and floating. Weird, right?

I watched over the edge as Link went on with the head and he soon killed it. It flew around the room, hitting walls and growling in pain, spitting out fire from its mouth. It landed below and exploded. I'll never understand this universe.

Link was up on the platform with us and a bridge suddenly came out of the wall as I had expected. We crossed it.

We ascended some stairs and killed some Twili beasts. Link had to do that weird thing with the spinner only to find out that the mirror had been broken. "Are you serious?" I shouted, sitting on the steps leading to the broken mirror.

"I can't believe it! That was all for nothing!" Al's voice rang around in his armor.

Link kicked a rock and sat down beside me. "This sucks." Midna emerged from Link's shadow and inspected the damage. Suddenly, the area got brighter for the nighttime. I looked up and there were several men. They looked like they were made of gold.

They spoke with angelic voices, "A dark entity lurks in the twilight... It houses an evil power..." they said.

"You who are guided by fate... You who possess the crest of the goddesses... Hear us."

"At the command of the goddesses, we sages have guarded the Mirror of Twilight since ancient times."

"You seek it...but the Mirror of Twilight has been fragmented by mighty magic."

"That magic is a dark power that only he possesses..."

"His name is...Ganondorf."

I grew silent; listening to them speaking… they might be able to explain why Al, Winry, Envy, and I had appeared here.

"He was the leader of a band of thieves who invaded Hyrule in the hopes of establishing dominion over the Sacred Realm." They continued, "He was known as a demon thief, an evil-magic wielder renowned for his ruthlessness... But he was blind... In all of his fury and might, he was blind to any danger, and thus was exposed, subdued, and brought to justice. Yet... By some divine prank, he, too, had been blessed with the chosen power of the gods. His abiding hatred and lust for power turned to purest malice... Perhaps that evil power has been passed on to Zant..."

As they spoke, an image appeared in my mind.

It showed a dark man chained to the black slab that was hanging from chains near us now. He had red hair and evil in his eyes.

"If you're finding out where Zant's power comes from now, I'm afraid it's too late." Midna interrupted.

The golden men looked towards Al and me.

"You two have been chosen to protect the hero given the crest of the goddesses…. The gods granted you your ability to perform your alchemy in this world…. It was a gift that your friend arrived to help you."

I blinked. I was chosen by some phony god to protect Link? Heh, what bull. I thought. Why would I believe that?

"They chose a time when you were weak to bring you here…. If you haven't forgotten it was when you freed yourself from the stomach of a creature of your world called a Homunculus."

Wait… is that how Envy got here? If so, then why haven't I found Ling?

They turned to respond to Midna, "Only the true leader of the Twili can utterly destroy the Mirror of Twilight...so Zant could merely break it into pieces. Once broken by magic, the Mirror of Twilight became fragments, which even now lie hidden across the land of Hyrule."

"One is in the snowy mountain heights..."

"One is in an ancient grove..."

"And one is in the heavens..."

"You who have been sent by the goddesses... You should be able to gather the three pieces... But you must be prepared, for a dangerous power resides in those fragments..."

It seemed we had gotten information on how to fix the mirror. I sighed, "Okay, let's go then." I stood from my place on the step.

Link and Al straightened up as well. And we were off.

-Narrator's POV-

The group decided to head to Telma's bar because Ed's automail had gotten a ton of sand stuck in it and Winry would need to clean it, and at the moment, she was staying with Telma.

Ed slammed his hand down on his automail, "This is such a pain…! Winry's gonna beat me senseless if I don't stop getting this screwed up!"

"I'm sure she'll understand if you just tell her what happened." Link said, being quite the optimist.

Ed sighed, "You don't know Winry, Link. She nearly killed me when some loon destroyed my automail and smashed it into thousands of teeny tiny pieces. She knows I don't do it on purpose."

Link shrugged, "Hey, I tried."

In Telma's bar, Ed hid behind Al. "You tell her Al, I don't want to get hit again!"

Al giggled a bit, "You're starting to get scared now out of all the times she's hit you?" He asked.

"Shut up!"

Link chuckled a bit just as Winry came from a back room, polishing an automail arm. "You're back!" She said with a smile.

Edward stepped out from behind Alphonse, "Hey… um.,, I need help getting sand out of my automail." He mumbled softly.

Winry sighed, "You're an idiot, Ed. How did you get sand in your automail?"

Ed laughed nervously, "Long story?"

That's when wrench connected with skull. "Tell me what happened!"

Ed jumped up, "What the hell? Just because you haven't killed me yet doesn't mean you should hit me for no reason!"

"Ha! If you haven't killed yourself by now, I won't be able to kill you with a silly wrench!"

The two bickered back and forth, Link and Al sweat-dropped.

"Okay, that's enough you two." Telma called from behind her bar, smiling, "Go clean up his automail, hun."

Winry nodded. "Come on, Ed!" She pulled him into the back room.

Meanwhile, in the Gurudo Desert, Envy sat at a certain mirror staring at the self-proclaimed King of Twilight. "Okay, I understand the whole, 'kill people in my way so I can get what I want plan', but why did you chose me?"

Zant smirked underneath his mask, though Envy couldn't see it. "You are immortal, aren't you?"

Envy shrugged, "More or less."

"I need you to take care of the small blond and his brother." Zant said. Envy knew who he was talking about.

He sighed "Sorry, but they're important to my other boss, I can't… but I wouldn't mind taking out the fellow with the green cap."

"Whatever you do I want you to do it soon. Before they find all of the pieces of the mirror…"

Envy nodded, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He transformed into Izumi Curtis, "Of course Fullmetal Pipsqueak and his brother won't let me anywhere near him unless they recognize me." He smirked, "This'll be fun."

-End of Chapter-


	13. Ch13: The False Teacher and Stinky Fisha

This was gonna be longer, but I figured all of you have waited long enough ^^

* * *

-Narrator's POV-

The boys walked out of Telma's bar ready to head for Snowpeak mountain. To get there they had to go to Zora's domain, so Winry made extra sure that the Elric brothers had the mini-rafts that she had made for them were they to fall into the water. They had just exited Castle Town when they saw her - Izumi Curtis. "Izumi?" Ed's eyes bulged. "How the hell did you get here?" He asked.

Izumi gave him a cold stare. "How the hell should I know, squirt."

Ed, being more afraid of his teacher than he hated being called short, shrunk back behind Link.

Izumi stared at Link for a few moments before coming at him. "What are you doing?" Al exclaimed. She slammed her fist into Link's face and he flew back a few feet, "You're outfit looks stupid."

Link sat up, holding his face, "Well excuse _me_, 'Princess'."

"You want to get my foot up your ass?"

Ed and Al stood in front of their friend, waving their hands in denial, "That's not needed, Teacher. Nope, not at all." Al said.

Link got to his feet and mumbled something under his breath. "Care to introduce me to this... lovely lady?" Link asked, an obvious tone of sarcasm when he said 'lovely'.

"Link, this is our alchemy teacher, Izumi Curtis. Izumi, this is Link." Ed said. Izumi's mood went from hostile maniac to sweet housewife.

"Nice to meet you Link. My, what an odd name." Izumi took his hand and started shaking it.

Link blinked, surprised at the sudden change of heart, "Nice to meet you too... I guess?"

"Look, Teacher, Izumi," Ed began, "we really need to go, we have something to do to save this world from darkness, we can't stay and chat right now." The older Elric started walking away.

"Yeah... what Ed said." Link mumbled, following Edward's lead. Suddenly, a pain entered his back and a different voice came from behind him.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that." It said. Midna emerged from Link's shadow.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want, Palmtree?" She asked.

Ed whipped around to face whoever had taken his teacher's place, "Envy!"

The Homunculus cackled, "Nice to see you, pipsqueak!"

Ed growled and drew out his arm blade via alchemy. He looked at Link who stood frozen, not sure what was going on. Envy was standing directly behind him, so Ed knew he must have done something. The alchemist lunged at the Homunculus who removed the weapon from Link's back, it was a short dagger. Al quicky placed Link inside of his armor for safety reasons.

Ed fended off Envy for several minutes when it**(1)** decided that the battle was turning useless and that Link would die on his own and ran off.

The brothers took Link to some ruins nearby, not wanting to burden Telma anymore than they currently had. "Link, you okay?"

He was able to stand and move normally, but Link's blood soaked throught he fabric on his back, "How the hell did he do that, I'm wearing chain mail." He murmured.

Ed looked over the boy with concern, "The Homunculus have stronger weapons. Why Envy used a weapon rather than changing his hand or arm into something is beyond me. Al, help me clean him up."

Ed forced Link to remove his gloves, tunic, mail, and the shirt underneath so he could look at the wound better. He hadn't studied much in medicine, but he thought attempted treatment was better than nothing. He took a piece of the shirt Link wore under the mail and transmuted it into some clean bandages. He quickly wrapped it around Link, covering the wound with greater efficiency than he himself expected. He helped the green clad boy put the mail and tunic back on.

"The blade just missed your spine, any closer and you'd be paralyzed... maybe that's what Envy was trying for. Maybe he _does_ have some compassion after all if he was _just_ gonna paralyze you!" Ed said, sarcasm clear in the last sentence. "Let's go then?"

Midna still hadn't retreated to anyone's shadows and just floated midair around them. "Soooo, what's a Homunculus?" she asked, the question pointed towards the Elrics.

"A man-made human." Al said.

Midna giggled, "Aren't all humans man-made?"

"Artificially made human." he corrected himself.

Link tilted his head, "How can one do that?"

"Alchemy. It's one of the things forbidden to be done in our world: Human Transmutation. That's either human chimeras, trying to bring back those dead, or Homunculus." Al explained. Link nodded in understanding... sorta... and stood up...

...before crashing back down onto the ground. Ed sighed and yanked the boy clad in green to his feet and slung his arm over his shoulder. "I say we let you take a break from walking." Ed said. Midna sunk into Ed's shadow as they started off again.

The male trio continued on towards Zora's Domain. After about an hour of walking, Al took Link, since Ed was only human and Link was a groying boy... er... teen.

After about another house, Link was able to walk on his own. Being the holder of the Triforce of Courage and all, he was able to heal faster than your average Joe. No he wasn't completely healed, but he could walk despite nearly becoming paralyzed. He was still falling behind a bit.

They got to Lake Hylia finally and Midna offered to turn Ed into a fox so he wouldn't sink.

Ed excepted the offer, and soon he and Link were in their animal forms, Al following behind them. "I don't quite understand why they're animals..." Al mumbled.

Midna, who was on Ed's back, turned towards him, "These are their Twilight forms... I wonder if you could possible have a Twilight form. You didn't when we found you. You were a spirit like everyone else."

"Oh! My bloodseal!" Al piped up. Midna looked at him curiously. "It's what connect my soul to my body." He explained, taking his head off and pointing to it. "Maybe you could touch that stone thing to it."

Midna shrugged, "Wouldn't hurt to try." And that, my friends, is how Alphonse turned into a cat.

**"Great, Al..."** Ed scoffed. **"I can't tell you to just leave this one behind this time..."**

** "What do you mean brother?"** Al asked. Ed suddenly, out of nowhere, nudged his little brother off teh bridge and into the lake below. Midna smacked the fox in the back of the house before pushing him down after.

Link sweatdropped and teleported down with Midna. Al and Ed swam to the dry ground, Alphonse shivering like a leaf in a windstorm. **"That was mean, Brother!"** Kitty Al whined.

Ed just rolled his eyes and watched as Link walked up to a plant-reed-thing that was shaped like a bird. Ed could hear a faint melody coming from it as he neared it.

Link stuck his nose up in the air and started howling the melody, and soon enough, a bigass bird swooped down and scooped him up. Midna looked at the brothers, "Since you're new to this I'll help you steer." She said. Another bird swooped down, Ed picked Al up by the scruff of his neck and it picked him up.

Eventually, the three arrived in Zora's domain. Now in there normal forms, they walked towards the entrance to the Snowpeak Mountain. Inside, they find Ashei, the friend of Telma's she said they'd find there. Ashei turned towards them, removing the hat she wore, "Link. What brings you to a dangerous place like this?" She asked the boy clad in green.

"We were hoping to go up into the mountains. Why are _you_ here?" He replied.

"Ever since Zora's Domain got covered in ice, this mountain's been much colder than usual, yeah? Not only that, but I heard a really weird story from the Zoras. Apparently, the beast that lives somewhere on this mountain has been seen frequently in Zora's Domain. I was curious, so I came and waited...and as they'd said, a giant appeared! Yeah, it looked like this..." She took out a piece of paper and handed it to Link and the group looked it over. "Apparently, this thing's been stealing red fish from the village. I want to investigate further...but I can't even see the path through this blizzard, yeah? I'm sure you're curious about the mountain, but best not go without a plan."

The boys left and studied the picture a bit more, "What do we do?" Al asked.

A Zora happened to walk behind them and saw the picture, "Hey, the beast of Snowpeak... Oh! The red fish it's holding! That's a reekfish! Ah... So the beast has been showing itself because it's been catching reekfish... We didn't think that anyone besides Prince Ralis was capable of catching this type of fish! Not only is that type of fish tenacious, but it won't even bat an eye at ordinary bait."

A smirk spread across Ed's face and he snatched the sketch from Link's hand and walked to a random Zora, "What can you tell me about this picture?"

"This... Did you draw this? The beast... Hey! Isn't it holding a red fish? That's a reekfish!"

"What can you tell me about reekfish?"

"Reekfish live close to the two stone formations we call the Mother-and-Child Rocks." The Zora said, pointing two two rocks, one bigger than the other, "They've got a distinct smell that some find a little...gamey...but they're packed with nutrients, so they're revered and well cared for."

Ed nodded. "Thank you." He walked back over to the group. "We'll use the fish's scent to navigate through the mountains." He said. "But since only Prince Ralis can catch one, we need to go ask him about it, right?"

Link smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Midna?"

Midna emerged from the Hero's shadow, "Oh fine." The boys were animals, in Kakariko, and human (or armor) again before they could say reekfish.

Link left the brothers with Midna and Ed decided to have a go at fishing. He had seen Link try it while they had some free time, and he had to say, the hero was pretty good at it. Ed was rusty, but he was sure he'd be able to catch a few.

But when Link returned, Ed had only managed to catch one fish and then gotten the hook tangeld in his hair, which Alphonse was kindly trying to remove while Midna was pointing and laughing.

"What are you doing...?" Link said in an 'oh boy' tone.

Midna stopped laughing, "Waiting for you. You ready to go back?"

Link nodded and Al pulled the hook out. They were back in Zora's domain before they could say Ed failed at fishing.

Link did the fishing for the fish. Ed and Al stood to the side in their animal forms waiting to catch the scent of the reekfish. Link swung the pole up and the reekfish flopped onto the ground, attempting to get back into the water. Link quickly became a wolf and the three boys caught the fish's smell.

Midna jumped onto Link's back and the three swam from where they were back to the entrance to the mountains, following hte scent trail.

-End of Chapter-

**(1) Envy is genderless**


	14. Chapter 14: the Yeti and His Soup

-Ed's POV-

I shivered, pulling my coat tighter around his body. We had gotten to a point where the harsh winds had calmed, but it was still freezing.

We stepped out from the cave that had been in onto a small frozen pond, when a Twili Portal opened up in the sky and spat up a handful of Twili Beasts. _Wonderful._ I thought in annoyance, drawing out my arm-blade with alchemy, Link unsheathed his sword, and Al got into a defensive position.

There were three of us, five Twili Beasts. _This should be easy enough._ And it was.

Once killing the black monsters, the portal turned blue and the fog that had fallen vanished. Overhead, I could see a large shape, "The hell is that?"

Link, being ever the maniac that charges into all the battles, started _walking_ towards the big... thing. And I, being just as crazy as the supposed 'hero' of this world, followed him.

The thing looked at us. What was it, a yeti? Guess that's the best way to describe it. It looked at the three of us and _spoke_, "Uh! Whoa-ho!

I heard ruckus, and uh! Just humans! I see humans not often, uh? Why humans come to snows? You...on spiritual journey? You look for true self?" Link shook his head. Somehow, the yeti found that rude. "...You rude. You look for something else, uh? Tell truth."

Link nodded. "We're looking for a mirror."

"...Uh. You look for mirror in such faraway place... But you make good climb! And you lucky to meet me!" I smiled in hope. "I found shiny mirror piece! Same mirror you look for, uh? Uh! You come to house and see yourself! I caught fish. I make hot meal, at least... My house far away... We slide there, uh? Do like me! Come!" The yeti hit the tree he was standing beside and one of the frozen leaves fell. He hopped on it and it started sliding forward.

Link _rolled_ into the tree, hitting it hard enough to make one of the leaves fall as well. He hopped on it like a snowboard and road down the slope. Al and I followed suit, using the same leaf. I have to say, it was quite fun, riding on top of Al's shoulders while attempting not to hit any trees or falling to our doom.

At the end of the slope was a big-ass mansion. "This is surprisingly nice for a big yeti thing." I said. Midna nodded in agreement. We walked into the building and into a hallway that was just as cold as it was outside. I found my hand massaging the port on my automail, since the cold + skin + metal isn't a really good match. "Damn it, this cold isn't doing anything good for my ports..." I complained.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch." Midna taunted. "There's heat coming from this room, maybe you can hang out in here." We walked into the room to see a smaller-than-the-yeti thing. From what I could see, - the face - it was female. She spotted us.

"...who?" She started before being interrupted by a cough, "Uh... sorry... I have sickness, uh. Come closer, uh?"

Link, never being hesitant, walked up to her, while the Elrics stayed behind.

She smiled at him, "Cute humans, uh. Husband told me you come. You want look at mirror, uh?" Link nodded calmly. "My husband found it, but it pretty thing, uh. But...since I get mirror, I get sick, and then bad monsters appear... So many bad things happen since mirror... So we lock bedroom on third floor where it hangs, uh? Wait... I tell you where key is... fever makes head blurry, but... it probably here in the room marked by this symbol..." she continued, marking Link's weird map dealio. "Right now...can't even get up. Would you bring it to me, uh? Start with door right here..."

A door on the side opened up. I sighed and started walking over. After some quick thinking and strategy solving, we managed to get to a room with a chest in it. I ran and flung it open, I pulled out the object inside, hoping to find the key, only to find a pumpkin. I frowned, "Damn. Link take this and I'll go get her to tell me where the key _really_ is!"

I left the room, Al following behind me. It took a moment, but Link followed too.

We arrived back in the living room of this big house. "Okay, Lady, tell us where the key is."

She gave me a confused look.

"We found a pumpkin rather than a key in the room you sent us to." Link said.

She frowned, "That can't be right... uh... try this room." She marked Link's map again. "Give pumpkin to husband, uh, then go."

I pushed Link towards the room the bigger yeti was in and headed for the other door with Al, "We'll meet you back here!" We left for the room... hopefully she didn't screw up this time.

-0-0-0-

"Damn it all!" I screamed, "I give up!"

"I'm sure she'll remember it this time, Brother." Al said in attempt to calm my nerves. We nearly got killed by a weird statue thing with a chain ball. Link's the kind of guy that likes to take weapons from his enemies, so we grabbed it for him to use. Anyway, inside the room was a wheel of cheese! Cheese! I'm not kidding!

I sighed, "We're gonna have to backtrack again..." I slowly walked out of the room in defeat.

-Narrator's POV-

Ed and Al returned to Yeta where Link went to give Yeto the cheese. Link volunteered to go this time. Ed, being stubborn, decided he'd go too. He wasn't quite fond of the odd snow-people.

And this time, the female yeti was correct! They had found it on the top floor of the mansion.

"Phew... We've finally found the key." Midna said in relief. "That sure took a while...but that mirror shard is as good as ours!"

They started walking when Yeta came out of a door nearby. She smiled at the three boys, "Oh! You safe, uh!" She cheered. "I drink husband's soup, feel much better, uh. So I come to find you. You found key, uh! Good! Good! Bedroom right above us. I take you there, uh. Bedroom right there, you go ahead. No worry for me, uh?"

They walked to the room and she kindly unlocked it.

"Here...mirror. You look at it, uh..." She said. Ed and Link approached. Yeta smiled at herself in it. "Uh... So pretty..." She suddenly started twitching. "Pretty... Uh... So pretty..." Ed took a step back.

"You okay, lady?"

"Pretty... Pretty...mirror... Lovely... NOT TAKE MIRROR!" She became monster like, screaming at them. The boys were forced to defend themselves, when they did she dropped on her butt and Midna took the mirror shard.

Ed, being a sweetheart on the inside, was checking on Yeta, making sure she wasn't too hurt. Suddenly, Yeto appeared in the doorway, seeing his fallen wife. He plowed through the older Elric and cradled her in his arms. "Uh... Uh... What... What wrong with me?" Yeta asked.

Yeto shook his head. "Very strange... You just dreaming, uh."

She looked at the boys in regret of giving up the precious mirror. "Yeto! Mirror you gave..."

He shook his head again, "Forget mirror, Yeta... No. Look into eyes of Yeto... Look in reflection of Yeto's beautiful eyes. There true beauty! Who need mirror?"

"My love, uh!"

"Love you, uh..."

"Uh, love you, too..."

"I can taste the barf in my mouth..." Ed said bluntly. "Can we go Midna?"

"Gladly." Midna created the portal out and they left.

-End of Chapter-

* * *

Yes, I know this is shorter than usual, but I was procrastinating too much and you guys deserve something.


	15. Chapter 15: the Prince of Xing

**GASP! Is this an update? Sorry it's been so long guys, this story, despite going along a story line, requires more originality with the way I've set it so it's a bit frustrating coming up with a way to twist the plot to include the brothers and other Fullmetal Characters into this. **

**Yes I realize this chapter is shorter, but I wanted to end it so I could finally get it to you guys. I'll start working on the next right away!**

-Narrator's POV-

"Okay, where was the next place they said to go?" Edward asked.

Midna lifted a finger with a very 'I'm Smart' look on her face. "'One is in an ancient grove,'" she said sagely.

"So back to the Forest Temple." Link said.

Ed sighed, "Greeaat..."

"Thank the goddesses that Midna can teleport us." Link said, glancing at the Twili girl.

She blinked, "Lazy ass." Within a few seconds they dropped down from one of the portals made in Faron Woods.

"It has been a while since we took a walk in the forest, huh? Yes, and how our world has changed.." Rusl said. He was standing on a ledge, looking out past a gorge. He glanced over "Do you know about the far side of this deep gorge? Some say there is an ancient

temple deep in the woods that guards a sacred power."

"I didn't know." Link said. The Elric brothers were standing in the background a bit, letting the two talk a bit. To them, it was obvious the two held a close relationship.

"Now... how are we supposed to get across?" Ed grumbled, tuning out the two talking.

"I don't know, Brother." Alphonse said. "Oh look, it's one of the chickens they call Cuccos here."

Ed sighed, "What good is that gonna do?"

"I heard that they can fly and carry more weight than it seems." the younger Elric said.

Link walked over, "We'll have to go one at a time, and Alphonse might have to stay over here, but we can get over using the Cucco."

Ed crossed his arms, "Go ahead, I'm not leaving Al alone out here."

The hero of time sighed, "Fine, fine. I'll meet you two at Telma's Bar, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever, just don't go dying in there, alright?"

Link nodded with a grunt and went off. The brothers started walking away. "I'll be sticking with Link, you two." Midna said. "Who knows if he'll need to turn into a wolf? And we don't want to keep you waiting too long after getting the mirror shard in here."

Ed nodded, "Alright." The imp and brothers parted ways and went in their own respective directions, after walking for a bit, Edward spoke up again, "Al, I think we should look for Ling. If Envy and I got here the same way, then he should be here too, right? He used the gate too, so I don't see why not."

"I guess so. Where do we look?"

Ed stared at the sky. "Let's check castle town, there are plenty of women there to ask for marriage." The younger Elric grinned at his brother's comment. The brothers started for the town, the capital of Hyrule. Ed felt weird, not traveling with Link in this bizarre world. He'd become so used to being teased and teasing him. Al would tease him occasionally in their journeys in Amestris and their world, but that was over Ed's obvious crush on Winry. Here, Winry was hardly brought up, so no material was there for Al to tease his older brother with. The trip was quiet for the most part.

They arrived and started searching all over, splitting up to cover more ground. When the search proved unlucky, the two headed for Telma's bar to hang until Link returned.

And lo and behold, the damn Prince of Xing was laying in a makeshift bed. Ed jumped on top of him and shook him violently. "DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ONLY TO FIND YOU PASSED OUT FROM 'STARVATION' IN A DAMN BAR!"

"Brother!"

Ed's skull was greeted by a wrench, throwing him off of Ling and onto the floor. "He's not passed out form starvation, stop being so rough or you'll open his wounds again!" Winry shouted at him.

Ed sat up and stared. "Wounds?"

Winry nodded, "He was attacked or something..."

Ling sat up, "Damn it, you're heavy, Ed..."

"I see you're awake." Telma said from the bar. "You gave us quite the scare when we found you."

"You got any food around here?"

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!" Winry hit the shorter Elric again.

Ling frowned, false tears in his eyes, "That really hurts, Edward." He straightened up again, putting on a serious expression, "So, where are we?"

"You're in Castle town in the land known as Hyrule." Telma said. "This is my bar, you can call me Telma."

He stood and took Telma's hands. "Thank you, ever so much, ma'am." Dropping her hands, he turned towards the Elric brothers. "So, now what?"

"We wait for Link." Ed replied.

"Who's Link?"

"A friend."

"What kind of friend?"

"He's been helping Al and I out and we've been helping him out."

"So he's okay?"

"Yes." Edward concluded and stopped the discussion. "He'll come back soon as he's finished with what he's doing."

"And what's that?" Ling asked. Ed facepalmed. "Well?"

"It's not important, it has nothing to do with you, so drop it." Just then the said green hero walked into the bar. "Hi Link."

Ling stood and walked over to Link and studied him with his Xingese eyes. After he felt satisfied with his odd little study of the boy's appearance he nodded, "I'll join you three in your little adventure!" Ling decided.

Ed shook his head, "No, we're doing absolutely fine without you. Just stay here and propose to every girl you see."

Ling gained a serious expression. "I'm going with you," the prince demanded.

Ed let out a loud groan, "Fine! You can come." He turned towards Link, "Where to next?"

"We have to find a way to get into the sky."

Telma spoke up, "Shad is in Kakariko right now, if you go there, you should be able to find him. Could you check on the children please? Shad may be able to help when you get the chance to talk with him."

Link nodded and turned to leave. "Ed, be safe, okay?" Winry said.

Ed smiled softly at her and nodded. And so the four idiots and their imp were on their way to Kakariko Village.

-End of Chapter-


	16. Chapter 16: Returnable Memories

**I read through the previous chapter a bit before I was going to rewrite this one, turns out Link and Midna went through the temple on their own, not that I skipped it, I just didn't write about it. Don't worry about any delay in the story, it'll go along like it would.  
**

-Narrator's POV-

As the boys walked the strange... strange... mailman came running towards them. Link opened it up once the man left. It was a letter from Renado. It read:

_Link,_

_There is something about Ilia's memory that I wish to tell you._

_I know you are busy, but please come visit me in my sanctuary in Kakariko _

_Village._

"Good thing we're on our way there, eh?" Ling said. "Oh, Ilia sounds like a pretty name, will I get to meet this lovely girl?"

Link, not knowing anything of Ling's true nature nodded, "Most likely, but up until now, she hasn't remembered anything about her past due to recent trauma."

"Oh, that poor girl! I shall take her hand in marriage and return her forgotten memories to her!"

"Um, no." Ed stated simply. "You're not going to marry her, you're not taking her to Xing, you're not going to help her return her memories."

The prince of Xing pouted, "You're just jealous you can't get any cute girls like I can."

"Ling, meet this rock." A fist sized rock thwacked Ling right in the face and he fell backwards, "QUICK, RUN BEFORE HE WAKES UP!" Ed cried, smiling evilly.

A sweatdrop fell from Link's forehead, "Why do I still know you?"

The group arrived in Kakariko and headed to the temple right away. Inside stood the large Darbus, Gor Coron, Ilia, and Renado. Renado greeted the group with a smile while Ling tried proposing to Ilia who quickly rejected him. "Ah! I have been waiting for you, Link." Renado said, "Fortune has smiled upon us! If things go well, we should be able to help Ilia recover her memory! Do you know Telma's friend, Shad? Well, it seems he is researching the heavens, and he has come here to see the statue in the basement of the sanctuary. And, as I have learned, when Ilia was saved, she overheard someone talking about the rod of the heavens, or something like that the Goron elder believes that to help her regain her lost memories, we must piece together the fragments of her past, Which means if we work our way backwards from the very place where she lost her memory, we may find something that will restore it.

"Now we must retrace Ilia's path... I am certain it was Telma who cared for her before she arrived in this village, was it not? It would be best to speak with her first. Please take this to Telma! It shames me to say it, but to be honest, I cannot abide Telma's company... We have a fighting chance, Link!" Renado handed the hero clad in green a letter for Telma.

Link turned toward the others, "I'm gonna go ahead and give this to Telma. Ed can come along, but the other two of you should stay here. Go down into the basement and talk to Shad if you can."

"Alright." Alphonse said obediently.

"Why should we stay here?" Ling asked.

"Because?" Link said, unable to think of an excuse other than wanting to lower the number of people in the group. "Come on, Edward, let's go!"

The two were off to Castle Town again. They presented Telma with the letter and she sent them to the lousey doctor that had rejected Prince Ralis in the past. He rejected them and they had to sniff out a statue Ilia supposedly had with her that he spilled medicine on. They learned from Telma's cat that she had seen it and that it had been taken by undead dogs that appeared only at night. The two waited until nightfall behind Castle Town for them to appear, Link with his sword ready, Ed with his armblade out.

When they appeared the two jumped into action and eventually retrieved the small figurine and back to Kakariko village they went. Ling and Al met them at the entrance, "Shad told us about a rod that would supposedly help us get to the sky." Al said, "Any progress on your end?"

Link held out the smelly statue, "She should recognize this from somewhere."

"Well let's go and show it to her!" Alphonse said. Ling said nothing - he was still a bit out of it, being new to this world. They walked back into the temple and Link showed Ilia the statue.

She stared at it, a look of recognition appearing on her face, "What...is this?" She clutched her head, "I... I remember something... I was confined somewhere... Yes, and I was saved by whoever was confined with me... And when that person set me free, they gave me this statue..." she looked up in realization, "Yes, yes, I remember that much! But that means...that person is still in trouble! Oh, what is wrong with me? I can't remember where that place was!"

"Just calm down and think, Ilia..." Link said calmly.

Suddenly, Gor Coron burst into the conversation, "I REMEMBER!"

"Really?" Ed asked.

"I thought I had seen that before somewhere... That belonged to the tribe that protected the Hylian royal family long ago.

They worked in secret, so they lived in a lonely, forgotten place. But I heard that tribe dwindled in the prolonged wars..."

"And?" Link asked.

"If you want to find that hidden village, look for a path leading to the Lanayru province on the far side of the Bridge of Eldin. But...a rock slide blocked the way to the village long ago, so you can't get there anymore."

"Are you serious?" Ed groaned.

"What? Oh, I do not mean to worry you, little human. Problems like these are not

problems to Gorons. Our patriarch, Darbus, will be waiting for you up ahead. I have marked your map. You must go to the path beyond the long stone bridge that leads to Lanayru Province."

A tickmark appeared on Ed's forehead at the mention of little, but honestly, most humans were small compared to the Gorons, so he let it slide for the time being. "Come on, let's go. Ling, you can come this time too. Come on, Al!" Ed walked out the door, Alphonse following, Ed dragging Ling away. Link stayed behind and glanced at Ilia for a moment before walking out after the other three.

The boys started for the bridge. The night was unusually cold and Ed couldn't help but take notice. The skin against his automail made it obvious. Something ominous was coming soon, but what? They arrived where Gor Coron had marked their map, where Darbus was slugging a wall.

When the wall crumbled, the large Goron finally noticed the four boys and turned towards them. He started to speaking the gruff way of his that slightly scared even Link. "There is a hidden village up ahead, little humans. The elders call it a forgotten place. This scent that has been burning in my nostrils...it is the scent of evil. There is one powerful creature I have seen about...but under that beast are many minions who attack and plunder like a pack of hyenas. There are 30... No... At most, 20 of them ahead...they are probably just a small band of survivors, ragged remnants who have

settled, leaderless, into this village. If that is all there are, little human, then you alone are more than enough for them. But you will have to defeat them all to save that girl's benefactor. Before you go, I will tell you the secret to besting them: destroy them all before they spot you! Got it, little humans?"

Ed just then noticed the large Goron never gave anyone time to respond while he said that, just like he gave them no time to respond as he ran off back to Kakariko. "So, we have to get rid of them without them seeing us, then?" Ling inquired. A slow smirk crossed his face, his seemingly always closed eyes cracking open a bit.

Sometimes it helped to have a ninja-like-person for a friend.

The monsters were all dead in no time and a small old woman stepped out of the only stable-looking building in the entire village. She looked around and mumbled something to herself as the boys approached. Looking over them, she gasped, seeming to recognize Link. "The savior! It's you, the savior!" She exclaimed. "Please, please forgive me...for not opening up the door. My name is Impaz. I'm the last resident of this poor village," she continued, "My name comes from the great one who built this village so long ago. This village was once the secret home of a proud tribe who served the royal family, but it fell into decline, and became infested with dangerous beasts. It's become an awful place... Excuse me for asking, but is your name...Link?"

"Yes..."

"Ah! I knew it! So then, you saved that nice girl?" Link nodded. "...How lovely. When she was here, she would often cheer me up by saying that you would come to help. That sweet girl... She worried about this old woman even as I helped her to escape from here. By royal order, I can't leave this place until a certain person arrives. ...No matter what terrible fate is visited upon it...Oh, but listen to me blather on! I have a favor to ask: would you help me return this to her?" She handed what looked like a horseshoe plant to Link. "I think she always kept it close to her heart, but even so, she didn't hesitate to part with it in order to protect me... I believe in my heart that it's kept me safe all this time, so please... I ask that you return it to that girl."

"Don't you worry about it, we'll be returning it to her in no time." Ed said warmly. As they started walking away Ed became curious and nudged Link, whispering "Hey, did you find anything interesting back behind the forest temple?"

Link took out the Dominion Rod and Impaz gasped yet again. "Hey! That rod...Is that the Dominion Rod?" Ed looked at Link who nodded a bit. "Ahh... Could it really be? Are you the messenger to the heavens? Among the legends of my clan, there is a story from the time when the Oocca still maintained contact with the royal family. Yes, it said that a mysterious rod was handed down from the people of the sky, and it was called the Dominion Rod...

"The rod was only to be carried by the messenger to the heavens when the royal family needed to communicate with the Oocca," she continued, "From generation to generation, my ancestors have guarded the book that, by royal decree, was to be given to the messenger to the heavens. This is that book. Please, take it." She handed Link a small book with bizarre writing on it. "This book is written in the ancient language of Sky Writing. I am so glad I stayed in this village... If I had not met that young girl, what would have become of me? Meeting that girl must have been ordained by the gods, so that I could be here today to pass on this knowledge..."

Link smiled warmly at Impaz. "Thank you."

The four turned and started walking away. Midna revealed herself from Ed's shadow. "My, isn't this posse getting a bit large."

"There's only four of us." Ed scoffed.

"So? It feels like we have more people than we need. At least leave squinty-eyes behind somewhere."

"Hey, I can hear you!" Ling retorted.

Midna giggled mischievously. "But honestly, I don't think we'll be able to take your little brother up to the sky in one piece depending on how we're getting there."

Ed glanced at his brother, "She's probably right," Al said, "don't worry, Brother, I'll be fine."

Ed sighed, "Fine." he wrapped the back of his hand on his chest, making a clunk sound, "I'll see you when we're done with everything here. Why don't you head to Castle Town and stay at Telma's bar for a while? Try to find a way to help us here."

Al nodded. "Alright, Brother."

"What about me?" Ling asked.

"You can go with Al."

Ling whined, "But I want to come too!" Ed just started walking faster ahead. "Edward! Pleeeeeeease!"

Link couldn't help but chuckle at this. He graced his fingers across the horseshoe necklace he was to give to Ilia, he wondered if this would actually work. Would he get his friend back? Or would she stay clueless? He almost didn't' want to take it back to her.

But still, if there was a chance to get her back, he was willing to risk being disappointed.

-0-0-0-

Ed and Link arrived in Kakariko and entered the temple. Ilia, Renado, and Gor Coron still stood inside. Ed stood back and watched as Link approached his childhood friend and presented the horseshoe necklace.

Ed could see it in her eyes as she suddenly realized what it was. Who _she_ was. Ed put out the conversation the two held and remained in his own little world. A dilemma decided to show itself in his mind. _Will I ever get home? Why was I chosen to protect Link by whatever the hell the things that everyone claimed were gods? Would I be able to return home after all was said and done? Why don't I remember the trip here? Will I when we return to Amestris?_ were just a few of the thoughts that flooded his mind.

"Ed. Let's go see Shad."

Ed looked up at Link. A smile on his face, the horseshoe necklace around his neck. "Let's go see what Shad has to say about that book Impaz gave us," Link said.

Ed nodded in agreement. Maybe he'd find his answer in the sky.

-End of Chapter-

**Sorry it's taken so long to update this. I thank whoever is still reading this for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17: Completion of the Mirror

**Now y'all are probably wondering "Where the HECK have you been, missy! We've been waiting forever to get an update!" Well, I had writer's block/lack of motivation to do this. So here is the update! Finally!**

* * *

-Ed's POV-

Long story short, we went down into the cellar where Shad was, we showed him the book the old woman in the hidden village gave Link, he did a weird prayer at an owl shaped statue, and then the stick thingy Link found (Ed: I have been informed it is called the Dominion Rod) started working again.

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked.

Link held up the Rod. "I think I saw some of them and they look like I could use this on them."

"What does that thing do anyway?"

"It lets you control statues."

"Pretty sweet." And that's all our conversation was while we went in search. When he moved the statues we found pages with writing that looked like it belonged in the book we were given and we placed them in it. Soon we had looked and found all the pages and returned to Shad who did he weird prayer thing at the statue and the thing plugging it's hole vanished.

That was all that happened, to Shad's disappointment.

I was a bit confused myself, Link sat to the side trying to figure out what to do with Midna and I wandered around the statue, looking for anything that might point out what to do. I noticed it had become very similar looking to the statues scattered around Hyrule. The hole that appeared when Shad chanted at the statue went all the way through. I looked through and saw a staircase, "Link, use the Dominion Rod on this."

Link walked over and took out the blue rod and threw its light into the statue and it came to life like all the others. Link walked away from it as did the statue and a doorway was suddenly in view. Before Link could do anything I ran down the stairs into a room with an odd contraption I knew Winry would love to take apart and put back together, but it looked broken.

-0-0-0-

-Narrator's POV-

After a bit of chit-chat and getting Shad to leave them alone, Midna teleported them to lake Hylia, where Link believed someone could repair the contraption, and there was. At first, Link was hesitant to ask the clown-dressed man running the canon business there, but then the man gladly accepted - for the price of 300 Rupees at least - and started working on it.

Link and Ed sat nearby watching it and started a bit of a conversation. "So...what are Rupees?" Ed asked curiously.

"The form of currency here in Hyrule." Link replied.

"I see..." Ed looked at the man working on the odd contraption. "So, do we plan on using that to go into the sky?"

"Yeah." Link replied again.

"Do we really have to?"

"Yeah."

After two more days, the man was finished repairing the contraption and the two boys approached it. "So this is a canon thing that will fire us into the sky... how do we use it?" Ed asked.

"That looks like a clawshot target right there." Link replied. Link dug through his bag and took out the metal object. Ed gave it a quick look over and transmuted his automail arm into one.

Soon, both boys had been shot into the sky, followed by Ooccoo and Ooccoo Jr.

This place was quite large and just as bizarre as the two that tagged along. Many structures were egg shaped and wind threatened to blow both boys off the floating platform. Ooccoo became talkative, "Phew! Gracious, we made it back! Finally! Welcome, adventurers! This is the city sky of the Oocca. Erm, since you came all this way... I guess I can give you a tour of the city... EEEEEK!" A dragon of sorts flew overhead, frightening the strange bird creatures. But it was soon gone.

A creature similar in appearance to Ooccoo ran towards them, making a bizarre chicken noise, said something in what sounded like gibberish, that Ooccoo understood right away. It turned and left, Ooccoo turned towards the boys. "Ooh, goodness... Brave adventurers, you won't believe it! There's a dragon raging outside the city walls... Ooh, I'm terribly worried about everyone... I'm going to check in that shop for survivors!" Out of curiosity, the boys followed, entering the shop. There were two more Ooccoo look alikes, well, I guess we can call them Oocca, Ooccoo turned towards them, "Ooh... Erm, sorry for earlier, adventurers... Ooh! But you're planning on walking around the city and taking it in, right?! I'm worried about the others and this is an emergency! I can't just stand around waiting! Please take me, too! I won't help you warp to the surface, but I _will_ bring you back to this shop anytime!"

"What do you think, Link?" Ed asked the green clad Hero.

Link turned to the red clad midget, "It could be useful for when I need to restock my weapons." He looked at Ooccoo, "Alright, come on." Ooccoo tucked herself into Link's bag and the boys quickly restocked some items and left the shop walking towards what looked like a main building. Inside it was revealed to them that it was slightly broken there as well. Piece of the cieling were missing and such and a few Oocca were wandering around. The two made it through the room and entered what seemed to be a ballroom of sorts, it even had a round object hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow... this place is huge..." Ed said in awe.

He started walking forward, not paying very much attention to the floor he stepped on, before he knew it the tile beneath him was sinking down, and pretty quickly. Soon, he lost his footing and started to fall, but luckily a certain hero had grabbed onto him just in time.

"Damn it, Edward, what have you been eating?" Link teased, pulling the short Elric up.

"Haha, very funny...Midna." Midna emerged from Link's shadow.

She smiled all too sweetly and said, "What's up, shortstack?"

Ed suppressed his rage to reply. "Could you make some of those weird fake limbs I get when I'm in fox form...?"

"Why?"

Ed looked the at tile. "I feel like my automail is too heavy right now for this place. But I want my automail back soon as we're finished here." the imp grinned and moved over to him.

"Alright, Edo-boy."

Ed removed his automail and Midna prepared twili matter in her palms. Ed stumbled a bit as the two new limbs appeared, taking him a moment to get used to them. "I'll make sure these aren't hurt." Midna said, the automail vanished after a moment.

It took a little bit of adjusting, but Ed got used to the twili-matter-limbs and followed behind Link as they wandered the city of the sky. They eventually came across a small dragon-type thing with a clawshot target-looking shield that the two fought off.

As soon as it rose the shield Link brought it to them with his clawshot and they hacked away at it until it exploded into a cloud of smoke like most of the monsters. Link retrieved a second clawshot and the two of them left.

Link glanced over at Edward who was poking his twili-limbs. "You okay?"

Ed jumped a bit, "Sorry, these just seem a bit weird to me still."

"Well if you don't like it, I'll take it back!" Midna's voice rang from Ed's shadow. His twili-foot vanished and he fell face first.

"I take it back these are great!" The older Elric declared. Midna restored the foot and Ed got up, grumbling. Link could help but chuckle at his short friend's misfortune.

The two continued through the large sky city. They fought several other monsters, found keys, found little items, visited the Oocca shop a few times, found the big key, and headed for the final 'room' of the city. The boys walked into a windy, cloudy, open, roof-type space where the frightening dragon terrorizing the Oocca resided. The only way to get onto the same level as the dragon, though was with the use of a clawshot, which Edward didn't have.

"Go ahead of me," he said. "I'll make sure we didn't miss anything, okay?" Link nodded and headed up to fight the dragon. Midna emerged from Ed's shadow.

"I better go help him before he gets himself killed. We'll meet you at the canon, k?" Midna winked at him and took off after Link. Ed turned and started walking away.

They were finally getting the fourth and final piece of the mirror. What would they do once this happened? He was slightly fearful of what would occur. Ed always put up a brave face, but he was still a fifteen year old who had lost his parents at a young age, caused his baby brother such suffering, and really didn't have much of a childhood. He still didn't let himself show his true emotions, despite being alone. Suddenly, a voice spoke to him.

"Having doubts, are we?"

Ed spun on his heal. Zant stood before him, the mask hiding the grin dancing on his lips, but the tone of his voice screamed of it loud and clear.

"I'm sorry, but no. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." Ed said. He turned and started walking away when Zant stopped him via vanishing and reappearing in front of him. With a swing of his arm, Ed was knocked off of his feet. "You little-" Ed went to clap his hands together to start a transmutation...but nothing happened when he slapped his hands on the ground. No sparks, no lights, no nothing. He looked down at the false limb Midna had provided for him. He made a realization. It wasn't connected to his nerves like the automail would be - he couldn't make a real circle with the twili-limb. He looked at Zant who advanced towards him.

Ed stood and took off, doing what he could to avoid the mad-man. Thunder and lighting crashed in the sky as Link and the dragon's battle intensified above. Ed tripped and Zant grabbed him. The short Elric declared mentally that replacing his automail for the time was really, incredibly, stupid.

-Link's POV-

I sat down for a moment, catching my breath after the fight with the scaled beast. Midna popped out of my shadow and 'sat' in the air in front of me with her legs crossed. "That was easier than I thought."

I smiled lightly at her, "Yeah."

She held up a scaled down shard of the mirror in her palm. "Well, we finally have the last piece. Let's catch up with shortstack and get going!"

I stood and the two of us started back for the entrance instead of taking a portal like usual. I'm not sure why, but we did. I was started to find that we didn't run into Edward at all, so we went back through to make sure we didn't miss him. He wasn't anywhere to be found. We returned to the canon and thought for a moment.

"Zant!" Midna cried. "Zant kidnapped him or something! We have to stop him! Come on, Link we have to fix the mirror and go to the Twilight Realm!"

Twilight Realm?

Before I knew it, we were back on the surface and on our way for the Gerudo Desert.


	18. Chapter 18: End of the False King

-Narrator's POV-

Midna had taken Link to the location of the Mirror in the Gerudo Desert. The remaining shards they had collected floated from Midna and went into place in the frame and the mirror was restored. Midna looked at Link and started speaking.

"Some call our realm a world of shadows, but that makes it sound unpleasant. The twilight there holds a serene beauty; you have seen it yourself as the sun sets on this world. Bathed in that light, all people were pure and gentle...but things changed once that foul power pervaded the world..."

The sages that rested there started to speak. "It was all our doing," they said, "We overestimated our abilities as sages and attempted to put an end to Ganondorf's evil magic...I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive our carelessness, O Twilight Princess."

"What? So...you knew?" Midna looked at the sages in shock before she continued with a solemn look, "As a ruler who fled her people, I'm hardly qualified to forgive you." She looked towards Link and sighed. "In our world, we've long believed that the Hero would appear as a divine beast. That's why when I found you, I thought I could use you, Link. And I only cared about returning our world to normal; I didn't care what happened to the world of light, not at all." She closed her eyes and breathed through her nose. "But after witnessing the selfless lengths that Princess Zelda, Edward and his friends, and you have gone to...your sacrifices..." She reopened her eyes and looked at Link. "I now know, in the bottom of my heart, that I must save this world, too. There is no other way. If we can just defeat Zant, the curse on me will dissolve, and we may be able to revive Zelda. Let's go, Link! For Zelda! For all of this world!" Link's mind went back to Zelda's sacrifice to save Midna. He remembered everyone that had been affected by this. He thought of Edward who was trapped in this realm somewhere.

Link stared at the portal. "Midna...let's go."

-Ed's POV-

I woke up and shot up, looking around. My twilight limbs were gone, so now I had only one arm and one leg. Great.

I looked around the room to find I was alone. The walls were a blue-ish gray color with bright, neon, aqua colored designs all over it. This was weird. "You're awake, Edward?" a voice hissed not too far away. Looking at the source of this voice, I saw Zant sitting in something that looked like a throne. "I thought I had killed you. I was so worried..."

I remained silent, for the time being. It'd be best I did what I could to survive long enough for Link to get there. I couldn't very well fight with only one leg. I missing arm was no help either. I just sat there and waited.

-Link's POV-

"That's a Sol." Midna said, "They are what give us our power. You need to take them back to the entrance of the realm, Link." I did what I did best and remained silent, heading towards the large had that held it. I tried to pry its fingers off of the glowing orb, but it didn't budge. Perhaps my trusty sword could do some damage? The hand gave off a loud clang as I hit it with my sword and it dropped the Sol.

I picked it up and it throbbed with life. It was quite amazing...when I started walking away a loud noise came from behind. I probably shouldn't have looked but I did. The hand was following me.

"Link, come on!" Midna shouted from my shadow. I felt small hands push me forward and I continued back the way I had just come. Somehow I managed to avid the hand and it stopped following me once I exited the building. The twili-beast standing beside the entrance suddenly changed to become something a bit more humanoid, but not human. It was hard to explain. Their form matched the rest of the scenery though.

Midna showed me where to place the Sol and when I did so, the air felt slightly lighter around the area and a platform appeared nearby.

"Come on!" Midna called, "We have to get the other Sol!"

-0-0-0-

Another odd fight with a Zant hologram later, I was running from another strange hand with a Sol. I discovered that hitting it with an arrow from my bow would stun it for about a minute before it started following us again. I'd have to save these.

It took me a bit longer, but I eventually got the Sol outside and to where it was meant to be placed.

Standing between the two orbs, the ground changed to the same designs - in a circle shape around the Sols and myself - that were around the rest of the area. I looked down at my sword to see it brightly glowing and I held it up. It throbbed in my hand with life...in all honesty it looked beautiful.

"What great power..." Midna whispered in awe, "The guardian deities of my world are on our side, too, Link! You really are a true hero, Link. As long as you have that sword, you should be able to repel the shadows Zant has spread!"

I walked forward and stopped in front of what seemed like a waterfall of clouds. If I touched these I'd be turned into a wolf. Looking down at my sword, I backed up, focused at the shadow as the light in the sword started to grow brighter. After a few moments, I swung the sword and light cut the shadow in half and I jumped through the gap just before it started falling again. "We're almost there, Link."

-Narrator's POV-

Edward managed to remain quiet. Even so, Zant abused the teenager, beating him and bruising him. Ed looked like he had been in a train wreck after Zant finished with his little fun.

Link, during this, was traversing through the Palace of Twilight, towards the throne room. Zant had hurt so many people, he had caused so many terrible things to happen. He was going to pay for it all. Link was going to do what he could to protect this world from things like this...monster.

Edward lurched forward as a knee was shoved into his stomach. He spat blood onto the floor and glared at him just as his fist collided with the boy's jaw, sending him back to the floor. Zant stepped closer and placed his foot on Ed's head. "You're not even worth the trouble of killing..." He stepped away and sat in his throne. Ed lay there limp and weak. He really couldn't do anything.

Link approached the entrance to the throne room. "He's in here..." he whispered below his breath as he opened the door and started walking away. He spotted the bloodied Edward slumped against a wall and glared coldly at the man.

"Zant!" Midna called out, gaining the self-proclaimed King's attention. "Isn't this ironic? We're all thanks to the dark magic curse you placed on these boys!"

"You speak of magic?" Zant stood, "Hold your tongue for a moment, whelp, and I will tell you of both magic and oppression of ages..."

Zant started walking forward as his mask started to remove itself from his head, revealing his true appearance. Ed sat up weakly, glaring at the man.

Zant continued his so-called explanation. "The people of our tribe...a tribe that mastered the arts of magic, were locked

away in this world like insects in a cage." The man of the twilight realm started to show that he had finally gone truly mad as he started to speak once more, he lifted his arms in the air and bent backwards slightly, "In the shadows we regressed, so much so that we soon knew neither anger nor

hatred...nor even the faintest bloom of desire." He twisted his body in a strange way, wrapping his arms around himself with an odd groan being emitted from him, "And all of it was the fault of a useless, do-nothing royal family that had resigned itself to this miserable half-existence!" The being unwrapped itself and started jumping like a child throwing a tantrum. After that fit he continued speaking, breathing raggedly as he did, "I had served and endured in that depraved household for far too long, my impudent princess. And why, you ask?" He jumped from the throne and into Link's face. Link shielded himself and Midna with his glowing sword as Zant reappeared behind the two, where he started spinning around in the air. "Because I believed I would be the next to rule our people!" He stopped spinning and posed, "_That_ is why!" The crazed creature bent backwards in a back-breaking position, arms spread wide, "But would they acknowledge me as their king? No! And as such, I was denied the magic powers befitting our ruler." He moved his arms as he continued speaking, "It was then, in the thrall of hatred and despair, that I turned my eyes to the heavens...and found a god." He quickly leaned forward with the mask back on, "My god had only one wish..." Zant's voice was now dark and angry. He teleported over to the throne, "To merge shadow and light...and make darkness!"

With that, he rose into the air.

"Edward!" Midna sent the boy's automail towards him and he quickly put them on, screaming as each limb connected to his nerves.

The room had already the chamber of the giant plant that had helped in the corruption of the forest temple. He floated in the air and shot dark balls of energy at the two.

Both boys got into their fighting spirits and prepared for a difficult battle. Link sheilded himself and Edward from the blasts and told Ed to get the Gale Boomerang and throw it at the Usurper King. Edward did so and Zant fell low enough to attack. Both boys did so two times before Zant decided to change the room again: the platform where the Hero's Bow guardian fought them.

Zant tried knocking them off, but the magnetic part of the platform prevented that. Zant proved how pathetic he really was as he was quickly tired and they attacked him. They repeated this once.

The next room was the chamber underneath the water temple - filled with water. Midna did her best to keep Ed from not drowning while Link quickly put on the Zora armor and fought the crazed lunatic.

The next room was the room where they fought the corrupted monkey in the forest temple. They used the Gale Boomerang to dizzy and knock Zant off of the totems before attacking him once again.

The room changed again to Yeto and Yeta's bedroom. Zant grew into a giant size and Link took out his ball chain. Ed watched in interest when Link hit his foot with it and the man comically hopped around, growing smaller and smaller, holding his foot. Link quickly attacked him and Edward joined in.

The next area was outside of castle town. Zant quickly looked around and pulled out two blades. He flailed his arms around unprofessionally, trying to hit the two boys who had the upper hand. Either Edward or Link got behind him and managed to hit him. Zant vanished and span towards them wildly. They quickly dodged it, but he simply reappeared from another direction. They dodged it and he came at them again.

"Damn it!" Edward cried. His hands met each other and he slammed his palms to the ground. A wall came up in front of Zant and he smacked into it hard. It stunned him long enough to let them get a few hits in. Zant vanished and reappeared again, flailing his arms more frantically.

He was wounded, they could clearly see him bleeding. Either of these attempted attacks were repeated a few more times before the man stopped. He stumbled around a bit from the last hit before he started dancing around in another childish fit.

He dropped to his knees and screamed at the sky before falling forward as the area vanished and became the throne room once again.

The pieces of the fused shadow returned to Midna.

Link and Edward stared at her as she looked over herself. Nothing changed.

"Y-You traitors!" Zant's voice screamed at them.

"Traitors? Ha! You want to know why none would call you king? It was your eyes, Zant." Midna glared at him, "All saw it, a lust for power burning in your pupils... Did you think we'd forget our ancestors lost their king to such greed?"

A smirk appeared on Zant's lips as he looked at the princess, "Midna... Foolish Twilight Princess...the curse on you cannot be broken. It was placed on you by the magic of my god! The power you held as leader of the Twili will never return! Already he has descended and been reborn in this world...as long as my master, Ganon, survives, he will resurrect me without cease!"

Anger welled up in the small girl's body. Her hair shot off from her head and went into Zant's body. His body blew up like a balloon and exploded and her hair came back.

Midna held herself, gasping, "I... I used just a fraction of the power that's in me now...I did _that_ using only a fraction of my ancestor's magic?!" She turned to the two boys, "Now is the time! We must save Zelda! The evil power Zant was wielding... I couldn't take it from him. But at least I still have the magic of my ancestors. With it, I can return the cherished power Zelda bestowed upon me...Now! Let's go! Princess Zelda is waiting!"

The three started to leave the palace, but they didn't get far before Ed's movements became slow. He was wounded from the battle and Zant's abuse. The soreness in ports didn't help much either. Before he knew it, the world was dark and he collapsed.

-End of Chapter-


	19. Chapter 19: Battle in Hyrule's Castle

-Narrator's POV-

"He left without me?!" Edward screamed when he awoke in Telma's bar. He got up, started to walk, then pain shot through his entire body and he sat back down.

"Brother, please calm down..." Alphonse said gently. "They waited for you for quite a bit but they needed to hurry and get this over with..."

"Damn it!"

Winry walked into the back room and walked over, "I could hear you screaming from outside. Do you want me to give you another thing to bandage?!"

Ed cringed, "Damn it, I can't just sit around though!"

"You're going to hurt yourself more by running around and fighting!" Al shouted at him, The short Elric crossed his arms and pouted. "You need to rest, Edward."

"Fine..."

-Link's POV-

We had left just before Ed woke up. But it's true, we needed to get a move on before something worse than Zant came around. When we arrived at the castle, the diamond-shaped feild dome was still surrounding it. Midna came out of my shadow and studied it.

As I watched her, the Fused Shadows appeared and attached to her head where the piece she wore as a mask was. She became an octopus shaped thing and jumped onto the field. She banged her limbs against it a few times before it shattered.

-Ed's POV-

The room shook slightly. "What was that?" Winry asked, looking up.

"Earthquakes aren't common here..." Telma noted.

I stood up, cringed at the pain I felt myself in, and started putting on my outer layers. "Ed, lay down!" Winry snapped.

"Link probably did something." I said, mostly trying to come up with an excuse to leave. Telma was kind and all, and I certainly hadn't seen Winry (or Ling...where is that guy?) in a while, but the smell of alcohol made my head ache and I wanted to just be out of there.

"I think he can handle himself well enough that he doesn't need help from an injured kid!" Winry snapped.

I was already starting for the door, "I'll see you later, Winry."

"Edward!"

And then I was out and about. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and felt something inside. Pulling what it was out, I found a small bottle with red liquid inside and a note tied to it.

The note read:

_Beansprout._

_Seeing as you're out cold, you can't really drink this and it's difficult to force feed people who are asleep. Knowing you, you're going to come rushing to help us soon as you can move. Inside this bottle is some health potion. It should heal you up. _

_Oh, and sorry about ditching you, Link was in a hurry. I kinda wanted to get this over and done with soon as possible anyway. It'll be easier to help you get home then, right? Besides, I'm sure you'll catch up, shortie._

_Get your ass in gear already and hurry up!_

_Ee hee hee!_

_Midna._

I crumpled up the letter. How dare she use such foul words! Beansprout...shortie! That imp...

Anyway, I did as she instructed and drank the red liquid. It was disgusting. It tasted chalky and had an odd texture...like...chalky melty jello or something like that, but more fluidy. Despite the awkward taste, I could feel the pain buzzing through my back fade and it became easier to walk through town towards the castle.

"Well, it took you long enough," the annoying Xingese prince stood beside the large doorway that led to the bridge that led to the castle. "I saw your green friend and his shorter friend told me to wait for you here. What were you doing? Taking a nap?"

"Just shut up, please. We're already behind, let's get a move on!"

I rushed on ahead of Ling, almost wishing he wasn't there. I continued to ask myself why he was forgotten for so long, breaking the fourth wall.

"Not so fast, Fullmetal Pipsqueak."

Why are all the forgotten characters suddenly gathering here?

"Not now, Envy!"

"Look, pipsqueak, I want to leave this place as much as you do," the palm tree barked, "We've worked together before to escape somewhere before, is it really that big of a deal to do it now?"

"Since you tried to kill some of us, it is." I snapped back

Envy crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine, I'll just wait. See if I care that you get killed by whatever."

"Good thing we can agree on something," I said before walking on again with Ling in tow.

After we got a distance the Homunculus quietly followed from that distance. I swear, the man...woman...thing was more stubborn than I was.

As I got nearer to the castle, I realized how eerie it still felt, even though the Twilight no longer plagued it. I sighed, seeing a large bolt keeping the door into the actual building locked and inaccessible. "Link's not in there..."

"I'm right here." The Xingese prince said.

"I said _Link_ not _Ling_." I said, mentally face palming.

"Oh..."

With a loud sigh, I continued looking around the courtyard...I think you could call that a courtyard. A few of those freaky birds were flying around and I could spot a few of the weird monster things in the distance.

I alchemically pulled out my arm blade and approached a group. As I did, a circular field similar to the one that had been surrounding the castle previously formed around me and Ling, who was close enough to get caught unlike Envy. Ling and I took them out pretty quickly and the palm tree applauded us once we were finished.

"You know, that'd be easier if you helped out, you ass!" I snapped, earning a snarky smirk from him. I let my eyes roll and looked ahead and saw Link walk out of the door in front of me with two keys tied to his belt. "Oh, hey!"

Link gave a warm smile. "Glad you could make it." He looked at my two new companions, he in response asked, "Where'd these two come from?"

"They just hitched a ride while I was on my way here," I replied.

Link gave Envy a wary glance but then focused on me. "We've got two keys, I know we'll use one on that door in front, but I'm not sure about the other."

"Well we'll find out, won't we?" Envy said snidely.

Link gave the talking palm tree a look then walked past us. I followed beside him with Ling directly behind me, Envy becoming closer as we neared the door.

Link pushed a key into the lock, turning it and there was a click as it unlocked. Link stepped back and watched the bolt fall and hit the ground. He lightly kicked it to the side and pushed the doors open and we walked in.

The room we entered looked a bit like a ballroom with a high ceiling and chandeliers and fancy everything. Walking further into the room another one of those fields formed and we were attacked by another mob. With our numbers they were easily defeated.

"Well, we've got a few doors to choose from." Link noted, "Why don't we split up?"

I nodded in agreement. "I'll take Envy, you take Ling."

Ling butted in., "Why are we going with you? Why aren't you going with me?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Does it matter? Who do you think knows this place better?"

"Well, I am a Prince, I've been in palaces before."

"I don't think this is anything like a palace...or at least any you've been in. Just go."

"Fine..." Ling pouted and walked on with Link.

-Narrator's POV-

The four men found a number of things and eventually ran into each other once more. Link got the chance to see Rusl and the rest of Telma's friends for a moment when they saved the group's butts. Link gained the big key and then they were on their way to the throne room.

It was obvious some damage had been done to the castle as the stairways they went up became broken and were missing large portions. It was only Envy's transformation abilities that allowed all of them to reach the top. Link unlocked the door to the throne room and the men stepped out into a windy castle top and the ascended another short flight of stairs to get to the actual room.

It was very open, very large, very grand with stone pillars holding up the roof and behind the thrown a large statue holding an image of the Triforce, within the triforce, Zelda's body lay.

Before them in Zelda's throne sat a very menacing Ganondorf, smirking at the group.

"Welcome to my castle," he said coolly.

Envy remained silent, standing behind everyone one, simply staring at the dark figure. Ling had grown quiet as well, watching to see the two blonds before him to respond.

Midna came from where she hid in Link's shadow in her usual form rather than the form of shadow she took. "So...Ganondorf, was it? I've simply been dying to meet you." she said snidely.

"Your people have long amused me, Midna," the dark man said, "To defy the gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside..." Ganon spoke with such malice. "How very pathetic.

"Pathetic as they were, though, they served me well. Their anguish was my nourishment. Their hatred bled across the void and awakened me. I drew deep of it and grew strong again. Your people had some skill, to be sure...but they lacked true power. The kind of absolute power that those chosen by the gods wield. He who wields such power would make a suitable king for this world, don't you think?"

Midna laughed, "Such conceit!" she snapped, "But if you are one of the chosen wielders of power, as you claim, I will risk everything to deny you!"

"Shadow has been moved by light, it seems." the dark king said, "...How amusing." A smile formed on the man's face, "Very well... Deny me, then! Yes, try to deny me... You and your little friends..." The amused look faided "Faithless fools who would dare to take up arms against the king of light and shadow," Ganondorf snapped, "So you choose. And so you shall feel my wrath!"

Midna saw what Ganon was doing and flew to sheild Zelda from the 'attack.' The matter simply went past the imp. She turned towards the princess and lightly cupped her cheek...only to be thrown out of the room by a blast from her. Her skin became sickly pale and green-colored veins appeared on her skin. The dark king had taken over the Princess's body.

The boys scattered. She wouldn't be able to take them all at once if they weren't near each other.

When Ganon wasn't volleying a ball of energy back and forth with Link, he swooped down with Zelda's sword at Edward or Ling, and at random caused energy fields to appear beneath them. Envy did nothing.

When Link finally made a successful hit on Zelda with the energy ball, Ganondorf gave out a pained cry as Zelda's body fell to the ground.

As this happened, Midna regained her composure and summoned the infused shadows and used their power to boot Ganondorf out of Zelda's form. Twili matter flew out of Zelda, Ganondorf screaming out in pain. Once he was out, Midna left the Princess resting in the throne, looking peaceful once more.

The Twili matter that had left Zelda's body began taking form and growing larger. The boys prepared to fight or dodge as they watched and Midna came to Link's side and nonchalantly leaned on his shoulder. The two gave each other a smile before looking towards the form taking form. Ganondorf began groaning as the form became more clear, and within seconds, a large beast had appeared with a large glowing slash through it's chest. It prepared to charge.

Link stumbled tot he side in a dodge, Envy getting Edward out of the way quickly, and Ling managing to dodge on his own.

Link, getting an idea, took out his bow and arrow and shot the jewel on the beast's forehead as it charged at them again. As a result, the beast toppled over onto it's side, "Hit the gash on his chest!" Link called out. Again, as Envy stood the side watching, the three boys hacked away at Ganondorf's chest before he got up, charged, then vanished.

Portals began appearing around the room, a red color. The boys looked around, waiting for something. One turned purple then blue and the beast ran out at them. Envy pulled Edward out of the way and Link quickly acted and struck him with another arrow, sending him onto his side once more, and again the boys jabbed at the gash.

They repeated the first step of the process, but Ganon vanished when Link shot this time. Envy stepped beside the green clad hero and crossed his arms, "I'll help here..."

A blue portal came about and Ganon came charging again. Envy quickly transformed his arms into the likeness of his true form and he pulled the beast down and the boys repeated the act of attack the wound.

Link got the idea and turned into a wolf. With Midna's help and using her twilight powers, they repeated the same action when Ganon appeared again.

When Ganon got up to attack again, he fell back down and Link changed back into his human form. The four stared at the beast before it vanished.


End file.
